


Encretobre 2020

by Versolite



Series: Défis d'octobre [2]
Category: Seuls (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: Angst, Challenge Response, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Mild Gore, Original Character(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 22,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Versolite/pseuds/Versolite
Summary: 1. Mains tremblantes - Leila2. Immeuble - Dodji3. Délire - Melchior4. Bus - Zoé et Boris5. Fête foraine - Photis et Bilel (OCs)6. Traîné de force - Koupchou7. Isolement - Abigail (OC)8. Blessure par couteau - OCs soldats9. Éclaireur - Sélène et Alexandre10. Inconscient - Le Maître des Jeux11. Chambre blanche - Bilel (OC)12. "Ne bouge(z) pas" - Siegfried et Isaure13. Adrénaline - Vladimir (OC)14. Baigné.e de larmes - Lucius15. Cicatrices - Toussaint16. Cloué.e au sol - Oswald (OC)17. "Reste(z) avec moi" - Betty et Kévin18. Cri étouffé - Edwige19. Asphyxie - Anton20. Tremblant - Joachim21. Boisson empoisonnée - Saul22. Hallucination - Annette23. Hémorragie - Yvan, Lex et Jonathan24. Blessure secrète - Nathaniel25. Humiliation - Eloi26. Abandonné - ???27. Moulin-Vallon - Yvan et Jonathan28. Battu - Merlin (OC)29. Engourdi - Ophélie (OC)30. Rétablissement - Le Maître des Jeux et Lucius31. Etreinte - Ily et Oswald (OCs)
Series: Défis d'octobre [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994062





	1. Mains tremblantes

Les deux garçons s’éloignent dans l’obscurité, Terry hurlant à plein poumons, tendant la main vers elle, comme cherchant encore à l’atteindre, tandis que le Maître des couteaux le porte et le maintient, imperturbable. Il a un pas assuré et régulier ; elle sait qu’elle a fait le bon choix en lui confiant le gamin.

Que pouvait-elle faire de plus ? Elle veut s’enfuir, cavaler loin, les rejoindre, mais elle n’a plus la force. Elle a horriblement mal, et bon sang, qu’ils la trouvent. Qu’ils la trouvent, l’amènent à leur foutu palais et qu’on en finisse. Elle va pas leur faire le plaisir de courir. 

Elle tient jusqu’au moment où les deux garçons disparaissent entre les arbres, et puis elle s’effondre à quatre pattes en sanglotant.

\- Aïe… putain, aïe…

Il y a du sang partout, elle le sent jusqu’au plus profond de ses narines, et à chaque geste, la flèche vient fouiller un peu plus son épaule, jouant sur ses muscles, nerfs, os. Elle serre les dents, elle halète, et ça ne s’arrête pas. Elle n’ose pas bouger le bras, n’ose pas tenter de trouver une position plus confortable, n’ose rien faire de plus. La seule perspective qu’on devra lui arracher ça tôt ou tard la fait vomir. Elle sait très bien par quoi elle va passer, si elle essaye l’opération d’elle-même. La présence parasite du fer et du bois entre ses chairs est déjà trop, leur faire faire le chemin inverse… Il n’y a rien d’autre auquel elle puisse penser que ça. 

Alors même qu’elle a mal, ça lui revient en images troubles. La sensation régulière de la terre cuite et coupante dans sa main, l’odeur aigre et étrange du garçon qu’elle a saisi pour s’en faire un bouclier humain. Son immobilité, et le regard de glace de celui en face, la lenteur de ses gestes. Elle pouvait rien faire, et même si elle était terrifiée, elle a bien senti que ça servait quelque chose, qu’elle avait le dessus sur eux. Qu’elle a fait gagner du temps.

Elle peut pas s’empêcher de se poser la question, dans un vertige étrange. Est-ce qu’il est mort ? Le garçon qu’elle tenait en otage, il a hurlé en même temps qu’elle, elle croit, quand le carreau d’arbalète l’a traversé. Est-ce qu’elle l’a planté sans s’en rendre compte ? Ses souvenirs sont brouillés là-dessus, elle n’arrive pas à les démêler, mais elle se surprend à s’angoisser dessus. Est-ce qu’elle aurait vraiment fait une chose pareille ?

Bien sûr, la nécessité l’a poussée à être violente. Ils ont promis, merde, ils leur ont promis la liberté après toutes leurs épreuves, ils ont enduré l’humiliation et des jeux absurdes sans rien dire, tout ça pour quoi, se faire attaquer dans leur dos ? Mais qu’ils aillent se faire foutre. Ils méritaient tous la contre-attaque qui a eu lieu. Elle pouvait pas les laisser juste faire, pas avec Terry et Ajza dans le coin, pas même avec Yvan et Zoé. Dodji était parti, elle devait protéger les autres. C’est elle, la cheffe. Elle a réussi à faire s’enfuir le Maître des couteaux et Terry, c’est déjà ça. C’est déjà ça de pris.

Mais maintenant, elle peut pas s’empêcher de se demander si elle l’a tué, l’autre.

Ses mains s’agitent, ça l’obsède. Comme si elle s’était déjà résignée à tout, elle ne peut concevoir qu’une chose. Au-delà de la douleur, qui est pourtant bien présente, au-delà de la peur pour ses amis et pour elle-même, il y a l’image de cheveux blonds, d’une cape blanche. Du pot abattu brusquement, qui a explosé contre la tête du garçon, juste avant qu’elle le saisisse. Ça, elle lui a pas laissé de chance. Les gardes sont dangereux, il s’agissait pas de commettre une imprudence en lui permettant une ouverture. Elle n’a même pas vu son visage. Elle ne sait rien de lui. Si. Son nom, Alex, il lui semble. Il ne tremblait même pas contre elle, il a bougé très fermement, mais sa main n’a pas pu lui arracher le morceau qu’elle tenait, ni détacher sa poigne. Elle l’a pris au piège, et elle l’a fait comme il fallait. 

Et le simple fait d’y repenser, de savoir qu’elle l’a eu à sa merci, ça lui fout la gerbe.

Est-ce qu’elle l’a tué ? C’était un garde, il était prêt à mourir, quoi qu’il advienne, sûrement. Il était comme les autres Pourtant, la perspective lui fait trembler les mains contre la neige. Ce n’est pas le froid. 

Il s’agit pas se défendre. Il s’agit pas de peur, ni de nécessité, ni de rien. Leila conçoit dans son esprit une seule vérité, tandis que le jour se lève lentement et que des voix, au loin, lui annoncent sa perte.

Elle n’aurait pas dû tuer.


	2. Immeuble

Une fois qu’il s’est dessiné le plan approximatif de la façade du bâtiment, des bonnes baies vitrées à atteindre, des bons étages à allumer, ce n’est plus qu’une espèce de routine que de franchir un à un tous les couloirs, de marcher d’un bureau à l’autre, d’appuyer sur les interrupteurs et de reprendre l’ascenseur. Il se surprend à bien aimer cette tâche qu’il s’est donnée. Comme s’il était un gardien de nuit, ou l’allumeur de réverbères, dans Le Petit prince. 

Tandis qu’il fait ce travail, il découvre un environnement inconnu. Sans les adultes, il a seulement l’impression d’être entré par effraction. La nuit ne doit pas aider à dissiper cette idée ; en tournant la tête, il voit l’étendue de la ville plongée dans l’obscurité. Les silhouettes noires des voitures laissées sur place. Les lueurs à certaines fenêtres. Camille a proposé de s’y rendre, au cas où y aurait des gens là-bas, mais Dodji en doute. Comme Leila, il est persuadé que les lumières ont seulement été laissées par accident, qu’ils n’auront personne à trouver, là-bas. Mais enfin, peut-être devraient-ils essayer. Il verra si elle y pense encore, demain matin. 

Selon lui, c’est une perte de temps. Ils ont bien mieux à faire que de suivre le premier indice comme des papillons de nuit. Trouver de quoi manger, par exemple. Trouver un autre endroit que cet immeuble, aussi. Il y a, c’est vrai, un certain confort dans ces bureaux, et Dodji s’y serait presque laissé prendre, mais il a ensuite réfléchi pragmatiquement. Il n’y a qu’un ascenseur, dans tout l’immeuble, celui-ci est donc leur seule sortie de secours rapide en cas de problème. Là où ils sont, descendre les escaliers prendrait de longues minutes, et qui sait quelle urgence pourrait les contraindre à fuir… 

De plus, ce serait ironique que des gens reviennent maintenant et que leur groupe arrive trop tard en bas pour leur faire signe.

Il en parlera aux autres demain.

En attendant, sa tâche le détend, elle ne lui envahit pas le cerveau. Et loin des autres, il se sent plus relaxé. Plus de Terry pour l’embêter, de Camille pour sermonner, d’Yvan pour s’inquiéter, de Leila pour lui dire quoi faire et pour crâner. Il est seul, c’est bien. Seul mais pas trop loin d’eux. 

Leila a l’air d’avoir bien remarqué qu’il préfère parfois s’isoler, et ça le fait grincer des dents, à quel point elle est perspicace et aime le remettre à sa place, celle-là. Parfois, il se dit que ce serait bien mieux qu’elle le laisse prendre les devants sans s’imposer à chaque fois de façon aussi caractérielle, mais d’autres fois, comme maintenant, ça le soulage de l’avoir. Ça le soulage même carrément. Il n’aurait jamais pu faire son escapade en premier lieu s’il ne pensait pas pouvoir compter sur quelqu’un dans le groupe pour les protéger, pendant qu’il n’est pas là. Et à choisir entre les quatre autres, le quelqu’un est très certainement Leila.

Il peut pas lui en vouloir, de toute façon. C’est ce qu’il dit alors que, ayant fini son boulot, il appuie sur le bouton de l’ascenseur pour remonter à leur étage. Ça devrait même pas être à elle de faire tout ça. Elle fait que s’énerver de comment sont les choses, comme lui. Forcément que ça les énerve tous les deux. C’est pas eux qui devraient être responsables. Pourquoi on les a abandonnés ? Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? Qu’on le laisse lui, il a l’habitude, hein, qu’il ne puisse pas compter sur qui que ce soit, d’accord, mais les quatre autres ? Ceux qui ont une famille et tout ça ? Quel malade irait les laisser derrière, hein ?

Et puis non, il peut pas se mentir, ça le blesse qu’on l’ait laissé. Hier, quand ses harceleurs s’en sont pris à lui, il y a bien eu des gens pour intervenir, après tout. Il a pas placé d’espoir en eux, pas de très grands, mais c’était des pions qui avaient déjà été sympas avec lui, et ils ont été là encore une fois. C’était une connerie, alors ? C’était juste pour faire genre, et maintenant, ils sont partis, même les sales cons d’hier sont partis, et lui se retrouve tout seul ?

C’est injuste. Injuste pour les autres aussi, mais injuste pour lui, parce que dans tout ce merdier, on lui a donné des raisons d’espérer avant d’encore le jeter.

L’ascenseur est arrivé, il dépasse les autres, qui sont assoupis dans leur campement, et va s’asseoir près de la fenêtre.

Il n’a pas encore envie de dormir, et il veut regarder la ville.


	3. Délire

Ce n’est plus qu’une question de temps, cette autre histoire. Plus qu’une question de jours, de semaines, tout au mieux. Il a bien vu l’impatience du gamin. Il a bien vu à quel point il est facile de le faire céder à sa colère. Ça lui a tiré des larmes de rire, la masse abattue sur la table, oh, bon sang… C’était très fort. Très fort, il faut bien se l’avouer. Maintenant, la ligne rouge, et si l’autre est si déterminé, peut-être bien qu’ils en verront le bout avant que le soi-disant Élu du Mal comprenne où il veut en venir.

Ou ne pas en venir, plus précisément.

Le vin sera tiré, il n’y aura plus qu’à le boire. Et ce sera distrayant, sans doute très distrayant, de voir Dodji sombrer à son tour dans le délire.

_Et regarde, ici, ce serait la cabane du chasseur !_

Il tressaille et se retourne brusquement. 

Personne. Il se lève et s’écarte de sa chaise d’un pas brusque, regarde autour de lui. D’instinct, une de ses tarentules s’est glissée hors de sa cape pour s’en prendre à l’intrus, mais il n’y a rien. Pas d’ombre. Le moindre bruit le tend, il observe autour de lui, et peu à peu, calme son alerte. Ses muscles se sont raidis, ses épaules redressées d’instinct, et il faut qu’il se rappelle lui-même de détendre sa posture, de respirer. Il fait un geste brusque pour rappeler sa petite à lui, et la bestiole s’en retourne à pas pesants et hésitants. Une vieille pensée parasite, rien de gr… 

_M’sieur, mon ami s’est fait mal, vous pouvez nous… ?!_

\- Non ! 

La tarentule s’arrête tout à fait. C’est un cri de frustration et de protestation. Il a compris à qui il avait affaire, à qui cette voix joueuse appartient. Il l’a compris dès les premiers instants, sans oser y penser. Il préférait la possibilité d’un danger imminent. Pourquoi maintenant ? Que se passe-t-il ?

_Faut qu’on parte ! Faut qu’on parte, y a des Songes-Creux, Melchior, faut qu’on s’en aille !_

\- TAIS-TOI ! crie-t-il.

L’araignée détale en courant quand il saisit brusquement sa chaise, comme pour se défendre d’un danger. C’est inutile, les rumeurs et les sons ne viennent pas d’une présence physique. Sa respiration s’accélère, alors que ses mains métalliques s’enfoncent dans le bois et l’abîme. Il ne sent pas de douleur, pas d’écharde qui le transperce, pas de froid. Pas de chaud. Il ne ressent rien, absolument rien. Il ne laisse pas ça l’affecter, d’habitude. Mais c’est un élément de plus qui vient s’ajouter. Un murmure de pensée, dans son esprit, il se rappelle à quel point il ne voudrait que la prendre dans ses bras et lui demander pardon. Non. Il rejette l’idée d’un bloc. C’est pas le moment.

Il recule, il guette toute présence, un indice de matérialisation physique qui précéderait la voix. Mais il n’y a rien. Rien pour l’aider.

_Non j’veux pas ! J’veux pas, j’veux pas, je sais ce que tu vas dire, j’veux pas !!!_

Il lâche son arme pour se boucher les oreilles. Comme répondant à son geste, la voix devient un cri strident, tonnant dans son crâne. Il entend des sanglots et ça lui vrille le cerveau, et il sent autour de son cou le souvenir d’une étreinte, le simple geste qu’il a fait. Il s’en fiche, non, il… Non, il n’en a rien à faire. Il l’a vu des centaines de fois, cet épisode passé en boucle dans son esprit jusqu’à ce qu’il s’en indiffère. Mais ça l’a pris par surprise, et non. Non, il ne… il ne peut pas oublier son regard, leurs jeux, Achille. Il ne peut pas oublier, et la colère encore fraîche du Magister, son reproche hurlé, ça a ouvert dans son âme de vieilles blessures qu’il ne pensait pas aussi importantes.

Ses épaules sont agitées de soubresauts, mais il ne peut plus pleurer. Ses ongles grattent la surface de son visage absent, et sa voix absurde, pour compenser l’absence, se charge de lamentations. 

Alors le Maître-Fou, la terreur des Premières Famille, s’effondre et se replie sur lui-même, hanté par une voix de fillette.

C’est d’abord un soupir amer, un petit bruit de constat. Un souffle, si on peut appeler ça ainsi.

Puis un petit sourire amusé, le souvenir d’une vieille blague franchissant ses traits absents.

Le gloussement est plus prononcé – la blague était vraiment amusante… 

Il rejette la tête en arrière et se marre franchement, et il caquette comme de la volaille empaquetée.

Ses cordes vocales jettent un rire bien plus sonore qui franchit les murs, et bientôt, il oublie tout ça, emporté par son hilarité.

L’araignée, comme terrifiée, est blottie dans un coin de la pièce.


	4. Bus

Il fait froid quand Zoé se réveille, une sale migraine lui sciant la tête. Elle se frotte le crâne, sonnée, et regarde devant elle. Il fait jour, et le bus est arrêté. La pause n’est pas encore finie. Ils sont partis se dégourdir les jambes, avec Boris, et se sont même pris en cachette un gros paquet de gâteaux avec leur argent de poche. Elle l’a planqué entre leurs deux pulls, sur la petite table dépliable. Elle hésite à en chiper un, guette la présence des adultes.

Dans le bus, plusieurs autres enfants sont endormis dans des sièges dispersés, devant, et Boris est affalé contre la fenêtre, juste à côté d’elle. Avec un petit sourire attendri, elle redresse le manteau noir dont elle l’a recouvert pendant son sommeil sur les épaules de son ami. Il se réinstalle confortablement, toujours assoupi, et elle étouffe son rire dans son poing. Il faut trop qu’elle le prenne en photo, pour le moquer un peu quand il fera trop le fier. En se redressant un peu, regardant à la fenêtre, par-dessus la silhouette endormie de Boris, elle ne voit que madame Manchout qui surveille les passages aux toilettes, à plusieurs mètres, dehors. 

Satisfaite de son observation, elle attrape un des biscuits et l’enfourne. Le chocolat a un vrai goût de victoire. Elle pose la main sur l’épaule de son ami et l’appelle ; faudrait qu’il profite aussi de l’occasion pour s’en mettre plein la panse, avant que l’aut’ demeuré de Gauvain revienne et les voie, et les cafte à un pion ou à la maîtresse. En plus, il est juste à côté d’eux, dans la rangée opposée. Ils sont juste séparés de lui par le couloir, et faut que Zoé se colle un peu à Boris pour éviter ses postillons. 

En parlant de Boris, elle continue de le secouer, un peu plus décidée, et il ouvre les yeux, sonné. Elle a oublié de prendre la photo, bon, tant pis.

\- Un gâteau ? lui offre-t-elle en souriant.

Il a d’abord froncé les sourcils, indigné que son sommeil du juste lui soit ainsi volé, mais elle se sait pardonnée dès l’instant où il voit la bouffe. Qu’est-ce que la bouffe ne pardonne pas ?

\- Y a personne ? chuchote-t-il.

\- Y a que Xavier et Valentine, tu sais qu’ils sont pas lourdingues, eux.

\- Vas-y file !

Il s’en met plein la panse, et elle l’imite sans attendre. Autant pour l’idée de garder leurs réserves pour une veille entre potes ; c’est trop satisfaisant d’enfreindre l’interdit, dans leur semblant de planque.

Zoé se renverse sur le dossier, rassasiée, et tourne la tête vers son meilleur ami :

\- Ça t’dit un jeu ou t’es trop fatigué ?

\- Oh m’embête pas, hein…

\- J’ai mon mille bornes, sinon j’ai l’paquet de cartes, on peut se faire une bataille.

\- Moi j’ai hâte qu’on soit arrivés au chalet pour faire un loup-garou.

\- Oh ouais… Faut qu’on prenne des bonbons par contre. On a plus rien maintenant.

\- Bah on peut pas essayer maintenant ?

\- Faut êt’ sûrs qu’ils nous voient pas… Tu veux pas aller parler à Jérémy ?

\- Mais Jérémy il est trop pénible…

\- C’est moi qui l’a distrait tout à l’heure, rappelle fermement Zoé. Il va finir par s’douter qu’il y a un truc qui cloche, si c’est encore moi qui l’fait.

\- Bon, d’accord… Mais tu veux prendre quoi ?

C’est une question plus compliquée. Ils s’y penchent avec attention.


	5. Parc d'attraction

\- Je suis désolé, madame Heimdall, je sais que je vous embête, mais… De quoi s’agit-il ?

Photis a un léger sourire, et le rassure d’un petit geste.

\- Je finis de petit-déjeuner et je viens voir de quoi vous me parlez.

Elle s’est habituée à l’entendre poser cette question, en plusieurs semaines de vie commune. Elle prend encore deux bouchées de sa tartine, tandis que le Magister patiente sans bruit à la fenêtre de la salle à manger. Il paraît absorbé par une vue quelconque en contrebas, et elle peut le voir lever le menton, un sourire aux lèvres, tandis que ses boucles d’oreille s’agitent doucement. 

Depuis qu’il est arrivé, beaucoup de choses ont attiré sa curiosité, des voitures aux tasses de café, en passant bien sûr par tous les appareils électroniques et les vêtements. Nouveau venu à Néosalem, et dans le vingt-et-unième siècle en passant, il s’est émerveillé de tout, tout en s’appliquant à être prudent, et à bien demander l’usage de chaque chose avant de s’en aviser par lui-même. Rien d’étonnant venant d’un scientifique aussi chevronné. À présent, c’est tout juste s’il n’essaie pas de connaître certaines modernités mieux que quiconque dans la ville ; les viennoiseries, les nouveaux maquillages, le parler, la géographie actuelle du monde, les livres – ah, ça, les livres… Adélaïde a recommandé à temps à l’émissaire des Sages de ne pas le laisser approcher d’un ordinateur. Qui sait dans combien d’années on le reverrait, s’il se mettait en tête de tout connaître sur le binaire… 

Dans le silence, elle entend les échos de musiques, de cris et d’animation, et devine soudain ce qui a pu, cette fois, capter l’attention du professeur Daor. Elle se lève pesamment, courbaturée par ses derniers voyages, et vient à son niveau. Devant les murailles de la ville, sur le plateau voisin, la foire a enfin été mise en place. Les itinérants sont revenus après sans doute plusieurs mois passés aux quatre vents ; il ne leur a pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour installer leurs différentes attractions.

\- C’est une fête foraine, explique-t-elle.

\- Une fête foraine ? C’est un genre de spectacle ?

\- Non, c’est plutôt une espèce de parc d’attraction, mais nomade. Il y a des spectacles, parfois, mais ici je pense que ce sont plutôt différents stands – vous savez, les installations des marchés… Mais à la place d’y vendre des produits, on y fait des jeux, pour gagner de petits cadeaux. Il y a aussi la possibilité de participer à des attractions de sensations fortes, et de manger des confiseries, des churros, des crêpes, des…

Elle voit l’intérêt qui s’éveille dans ses yeux aux mots « cadeaux », « crêpes », « jeux », et elle sourit en même temps que lui. Il peine à réprimer son enthousiasme, et la regarde, reprenant un air plus convenable. Mais Photis devine déjà avec amusement ce que Bilel veut lui demander :

\- Et… peut-on s’y rendre ? Comment y va-t-on ?

\- Oh, on peut y aller à tout moment, lui explique Photis. Bon, évidemment tout ceci est payant…

\- Je m’en doute ! Est-ce que vous pensez que… ?

Là, il se calme tout à fait, et se fait plus raisonnable :

\- … que nous pourrions visiter cette fête foraine ? Ou vaut-il mieux que je reste au palais pour l’instant ?

La solution la plus sage serait d’éviter les risques. Elle n’a même pas à le dissuader, il s’en est rendu compte par lui-même, mais c’est cette raison précise qui donne envie à la jeune femme de transgresser un peu la prudence et de leur permettre, à tous les deux, un peu de repos bien mérité. 

Le conseil leur répète à tout va la même chose. « Vous êtes tout juste revenus, faites attention. ». « Faites-vous discrets ». « Évitez tout danger. ». Mais quel danger représente quelques forains itinérants, quelques gaufres et quelques manèges ? Et après tout le temps qu’ils ont passé en cage, sans divertissement, le supplice de Tantale sucré qu’on leur offre juste sous le nez est bien trop appétissant aux yeux de Photis.

Elle a été rangée, raisonnable, attentive, froide, professionnelle. Elle a été pragmatique. Elle a fait ce qu’on lui a dit de faire, elle a suivi les lois. Est-ce que ça l’a pour autant empêché de périr, emportée par les Dernières Familles ? A-t-elle pu, par cette attitude, prévenir la guerre d’une quelconque façon ? Et si elle était morte-dernière entre les mains des adversaires de la ville, est-ce que se réprimer de s’amuser une seule seconde pour un simple motif de sagesse y aurait changé quelque chose, dans l’absolu ? Bilel attend sa réponse, un petit sourire résigné aux traits, et Photis le considère pensivement.

\- Il serait peut-être temps d’être déraisonnable, ne pensez-vous pas ?

Il rit doucement.

\- Ce n’est pas à moi que vous l’apprendrez, chère amie, mais je ne voudrais pas que nous ayons à subir des conséquences…

\- Nous passons notre vie à les subir, réplique-t-elle. Et je suis à peu près sûre que vous oublierez vos hésitations quand vous aurez une pomme d’amour dans les mains.

\- Une quoi ?

Elle sourit, amusée, à la curiosité enthousiaste du chercheur.

\- Préparez-vous. Nous y allons.


	6. Traîné de force

\- … cie !

Le ton est tendre, mais réprobateur. La petite boude, pousse un petit babillement de protestation quand il approche encore la cuillère de sa bouche. Le garçon repose la cuillère dans le pot, songeur. La nouvelle marque ne lui plaît pas ? 

Elle agite les bras, et les tend vers quelque chose avec des petites protestations. Il tourne la tête, et voit la grosse peluche posée sur le haut de l’armoire. Il pose les poings sur ses hanches, et agite l’index en secouant la tête pour lui faire bien comprendre qu’il lui a déjà dit non. Elle ne peut pas jouer avec doudou pendant qu’elle mange. 

\- Baaah ! boude la gosse.

Il essaie de lui expliquer, encore une fois : si elle prend sa peluche, elle la tachera, si elle la tache, elle ira à la machine ou au moins faire un tour au lavabo. Et si ça arrive, elle ne pourra pas avoir son doudou avant demain. Ce qui sera bien fâcheux pour s’endormir. 

\- Bah ! réplique-t-elle.

Il hausse les épaules, et opte pour une autre stratégie, en reprenant la cuillère. Il imite péniblement la voix d’un pilote dans un micro, fait même décrire des virages au couvert au risque de renverser un peu de nourriture sur la moquette. L’enfant le regarde, sceptique, et quand la cuillère arrive devant sa bouche, elle la considère, nez froncé.

Elle accepte de manger le petit avion improvisé, et c’est une illumination. Elle le regarde, comme attendant quelque chose, alors le garçon remet un peu de bouillie dans la cuillère, redouble d’imagination et de jeu d’acteur. Il fait d’abord décoller la cuillère depuis la table, lui faisant prendre un trajet plein d’intempéries. Un autre moment, il fait de l’avion un hélicoptère de chasse, parti dans une grande mission et qui revient après plusieurs semaines. Il va même jusqu’à ouvrir en grand la fenêtre pour feindre que le grand planeur vient directement du ciel, dehors. Et la petite, dans l’expectative, glousse de joie et applaudit chaque nouvelle fournée. Le rire de son frère se joint au sien, et elle a le droit à une caresse sur la tête avant qu’il lui enlève la serviette qu’elle a autour du cou. 

C’est l’heure d’aller se coucher, et elle a été bien sage, ce soir. Il va l’installer dans son berceau. Elle a presque fini trop vite son plat, et il sent que le jeu risque d’être sa nouvelle lubie, mais en attendant, il a encore plusieurs idées d’histoires, et se décide à lui en raconter une. Elle agite les bras, et il se penche pour la serrer dans les siens, mais elle remue. Elle regarde autre chose. La peluche, au-dessus de l’armoire, bien sûr. Il va la décrocher ; elle l’a bien mérité.

Il fronce les sourcils quand il voit la poussière que le doudou a dans l’œil. Il l’a peut-être laissé trop longtemps à sa place, en témoigne son pelage blanc un peu abîmé. Il embrasse le front de Lucie, lui dit qu’il arrive. 

Il se rend dans la salle de bain nettoyer ça, avec un peu d’eau. Il prend bien garde à ne pas trop en utiliser – il ne voudrait pas avoir sorti le doudou de son piédestal pour décevoir la petite après, en devant le laisser à sécher… 

Lucie pousse soudain un hurlement. Il sursaute, et lâche immédiatement la peluche pour aller la voir.

Il voit un singe perché au-dessus du berceau, qui tire la petite en dehors. Il y en a d’autres, trois en tout ; sans réfléchir, le garçon pris de panique se jette sur l’animal. Il ne tient pas compte des vêtements qu’il porte, de ses yeux rouges, il doit l’empêcher de faire du mal à la petite. Il l’arrache péniblement à sa prise, et fait volte-face pour s’enfuir.

Ils les entend pousser des cris et s’élancer à sa poursuite, et Lucie hurle de frayeur, dans ses bras. Il dévale les escaliers, sort de l’immeuble ; il fait nuit. Il a à peine dépassé le seuil qu’une masse informe se jette sur son dos. Il serre l’enfant d’un bras tandis que l’autre saisit un couteau pour frapper la créature, mais une autre l’escalade déjà, et il tente de la chasser d’un coup de pied. Des griffes lui arrachent son masque, d’autres essaient de lui faire lâcher prise. Quand elles s’enfoncent dans la chair de sa main, des larmes viennent aux yeux du Maître des couteaux.

\- … rrêtez !!!!

Le premier singe lui immobilise le bras, et son couteau tombe à terre. Le deuxième macaque s’en empare pour diriger la lame vers sa main. Effrayé, le garçon lâche prise.

C’est tout ce qu’il fallait à l’animal pour attraper Lucie.

Le garçon réalise son erreur, et se jette sur lui. Mais l’autre le maintient toujours, et c’est le bitume qu’il rencontre, sans mains ni genoux pour s’en défendre. Il lutte contre sa prise, et voit l’autre s’éloigner, s’éloigner avec sa sœur. La bête au-dessus le griffe et le frappe, et il se débat, peut à peine lever les coudes pour tenter de se défendre. Il pousse des cris en entendant les pleurs de Lucie s’éloigner de lui. Le Maître des couteaux se débat, finit par dégager le singe et par se lancer à leur poursuite.

Quand il arrive au détour de la ruelle, l’animal a complètement disparu. 


	7. Isolement

La jeune fille a la tête entre les mains.

Le fin halo sous la porte laisse deviner de très légers mouvements dans les ombres de sa cellule, des insectes et des poussières, les uns jouant avec les autres. L’enfant tourne la tête régulièrement, pour tout saisir et ne rien voir lui échapper au coin de son œil. Il n’y a pas de voix dans le couloir, personne pour garder la porte. Personne pour venir la réprimander, personne pour venir la délivrer.

Même la présence terrifiante de Saul vaudrait mieux que cet isolement total.

\- Tu es là ? murmure-t-elle doucement.

Ses chaînes s’agitent et cliquettent à un mouvement imperceptible, et elle se replie sur elle-même, apeurée. Elle guette une voix, mais redoute les bruits. Il n’y a qu’un seul esprit qu’elle connaisse et qui lui veuille du bien ; les autres ne font qu’essayer de l’entraîner dans les profondeurs. Attachée, sans protections, sans rien, elle ne sera pas capable de se défendre d’eux. Elle n’a même pas pu expliquer, non, rien. Elle a eu beau hurler, hurler pour qu’on l’écoute, qu’on vienne la chercher, hurler la vérité, ça n’a eu pour seul effet que de voir l’unique personne qui la surveillait être retirée de la garde de sa cellule.

Encore une fois, malgré la culpabilité qui lui écrase les poumons, son regard fouille l’obscurité, et elle parle au-dessus des cliquetis de ses chaînes pour appeler Jezabel :

\- S’il te plaît, je suis toute seule. Je suis vraiment toute seule… Jez, pardonne-moi, s’teuplaît. J’étais, j’ai… j’ai peur, putain. J’étais énervée, et j’ai pas réfléchi, j’le pense pas, ce que j’ai dit. J’suis désolée.

Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes. Elle a vraiment été affreuse. Sa seule amie, celle qui a tenté de l’aider dans tout son brouillard de connaissances, a encore voulu la protéger des Terres Basses, et qu’est-ce qu’elle a fait ? Elle lui a jeté ses erreurs à la figure. Elle lui a balancé ses frustrations. Mais aussi, bon sang, qu’est-ce qu’elle pense lui apprendre, qu’est-ce que Jez est allée fiche à s’enfermer dans cet endroit hors de la portée de tout le monde ?? Pourquoi est-ce qu’elle lui parlait même quand la médium ne voulait pas ? 

\- Ouais bah c’est ça, crache-t-elle au silence qui réplique à ses pleurs, tais-toi ! Ferme-la bien, même, t’façon t’as rien à m’dire ! T’as rien à m’ordonner, merde ! C’est pas de ma faute si je sais parler aux esprits, c’est pas de ma faute si t’en es devenue un, okay ? Alors ton petit truc de culpabilité, là, ça marche pas ! Tu me traites de gosse irresponsable mais tu viens même pas m’parler quand je suis dans le pétrin ! Tu boude comme une gamine de six ans ! Et puis c’est moi qui t’ai forcée à devenir un fantôme, peut-être ?

Pas de réponse. La frustration lui chauffe les tempes, et elle lutte contre ses chaînes, des larmes de fureur aux yeux.

\- J’en ai marre ! MARRE ! MARRE, MARRE ! VOUS AVEZ PAS L’DROIT ! J’AI RIEN FAIT D’MAL, VOUS AVEZ PAS LE DROIT DE M’ENFERMER ICI ! VOUS AVEZ PAS LE DROIT ! SORTEZ-MOI !

Elle s’entend plaider, la respiration irrégulière. Les fantômes la terrifient, l’obscurité la terrifie. Pourquoi ils la torturent, hein ? C’est de la torture ! Elle a rien fait de mal ! C’est pas elle, c’est même pas Jezabel, c’est Saul ! C’est Saul qui lui a fait peur, c’est lui qui l’a poussée là-dedans ! Pourquoi Toussaint l’écoute ? Pourquoi Toussaint ne fait rien, pourquoi elle, il ne l’a pas écoutée ? Est-ce que c’est vrai ? Est-ce qu’elle a simplement pas assez grandi ?

Comment elle peut le prouver, qu’elle est plus responsable, maintenant ?


	8. Blessure au couteau

\- Pu… hhh… Putain de fils de… !

\- Allongez-la ici. Doucement, grogne Eke.

La remarque s’adresse à Ange, et celui-ci s’excuse à voix basse. Le garde est blanc comme un linge, et ses membres sont agités de tremblements inquiets ; amener la blessée jusque là n’a pas exactement été une partie de plaisir. Elle a été ponctuée des jurons et des hurlements de la soldate, de sa respiration difficile ponctuée de bruits étranges. La jeune femme s’est débattue comme une forcenée, n’aggravant que ses cris et son saignement. Seul l’aide de Stephenberg, nettement plus habitué à ce genre de circonstances, lui a permis de franchir la distance séparant le terrain du campement.

La doctoresse se penche déjà sur Molotov, examinant la plaie. Elle grimace ; comme l’officier se doutait, l’arme a touché exactement là où il ne fallait pas, avec une espèce de précision chirurgicale frôlant le sadisme. C’était à escompter d’une Antimage, en particulier du reflet de la doc ; Joseph s’enquiert, avec un regard noir dans sa direction :

\- Alors ?

\- Laissez-moi une minute.

\- Vous avez dix secondes.

Eke serre les dents, mais se met à la tâche, ouvrant un œil à la blessée, examinant ses mains et son visage. Elle ordonne au pauvre garde, assistant improvisé, d’aller chercher d’autres médecins. La jambe de Blandine se jette dans le vide, et la doctoresse, pragmatique, ordonne qu’on l’attache. Joseph s’en charge, le front en sueur. Il devrait être dehors, poursuivre les ordres, maintenir la vigueur de ses troupes, mais il ne peut pas faire ça après avoir vu sa seconde s’effondrer d’un seul bloc, après un seul coup porté à sa poitrine.

D’autres médecins rappliquent, sous l’ordre transmis par Eke. Des chirurgiens parmi eux traînent la blessée dans une autre tente, et Eke jette son masque et ses gants pour se préparer à les suivre. Elle a le temps de se verser du gel nettoyant sur les mains avant que Joseph ne la saisisse à l’épaule :

\- Vous avez trouvé ce qu’elle a ?

\- Je m’en occupe, réplique froidement Eke en se dégageant.

Dès qu’elle entre dans l’autre tente, des assistants lui enfilent une tenue chirurgicale et elle enfile masques et gants. On lui donne la fréquence cardiaque, et elle accélère le mouvement ; ils ont déjà placé la jeune femme en anesthésie, et ses membres sont liés pour son réveil. Eke marmonne des ordres en effectuant tour à tour les étapes nécessaires ; on lui éponge le front, et elle surveille ses mains, dégageant les sentiments effroyables de ses pensées. La pression l’enserre, les bruits de coup de feu dehors ne la déconcentrent plus. Elle place le drain avec prudence, s’assurant de son emplacement, puis referme précautionneusement la blessée. La plaie occupe ensuite son attention ; elle la désinfecte, laisse à un autre le soin de la recoudre pendant qu’elle part faire son rapport à l’officier.

\- Allez prévenir les troupes, grogne-t-elle. Que personne ne se laisse approcher de cette antimage. Tuez-la en vue.

\- Doc, on peut pas faire plus que les blesser pour l’instant, intervient Ange. Tuer votre reflet, ça pourrait…

\- C’était un ordre, Ange, merde ! Exécution ! riposte Joseph.

Le garde va transmettre l’annonce, et Eke s’essuie le front.

\- Comment elle va ?

\- J’ai réussi à la stabiliser, mes collègues s’occupent de sa plaie. Elle a eu le poumon perforé. Il faut que vous alliez surveiller les parages, Stephenberg, amenez-nous tout ceux qu’elle a attaqués.

L’officier hoche la tête et s’en va à pas pressés.

La bataille va être longue.


	9. Eclaireurs

La plus petite a les mains croisées devant sa bouche, et appuie ses coudes sur le bord de la barrière. Elle regarde l’horizon, où des lumières se sont mises à jouer. Les phares de véhicules qui circulent dans la ville. La nuit tombe doucement, les températures chutent de même, mais en dépit de ses vêtements légers, elle ne frémit pas. Obsédée par sa traque, par les cibles qui approchent.

Ce sont ses calculs qui les ont menés là, à attendre sur ce pont. Les voyageurs finiront certainement par passer en-dessous. Les enfants de cette ville nouvelle les visiteront bientôt, sans s’en apercevoir, et leur mission pourra commencer.

Le plus grand, lui, est perché en déséquilibre du mauvais côté de la rambarde. D’abord suivant le regard de sa sœur, il a fini par baisser les yeux pour observer machinalement l’autoroute. 

Quelques mètres en contrebas. Quatre ou cinq. Une chute qui serait possiblement mortelle, mais plus probablement dommageable. Il atterrirait mal, sur les jambes. Celles-ci seraient broyées entre le poids de son corps et la dureté du bitume, le laissant handicapé, ou très furieusement blessé. À entendre les crissements des véhicules au loin, il serait possible que les enfants qu’ils ont trouvé ne le voient pas, étendu sur le béton. Le véhicule, pris dans sa vitesse, pourrait l’écraser, résultant en une mort certaine. 

Il lève les yeux, maussade. Ce genre de pensée n’apporte rien de particulier à la mission. Il ne tombera pas, de toute façon.

Il se contente plutôt de plisser les yeux vers l’horizon, son pouce caressant la surface d’un bouton de la lampe torche. Il attend le signal de la plus petite pour l’allumer et l’agiter en l’air. Surtout pas vers les véhicules ; prendre le risque d’aveugler un allié et de le précipiter vers la mort est hors de question. Il n’est pas encore l’heure de leur expliquer la réapparition, les Limbes et la réalité de ce monde ; ils ne s’en ont, vraisemblablement, pas encore rendu compte.

Et si c’est le cas, sa soeur et lui ont du souci à se faire.

Le frère perce soudain le silence :

\- Il commence à faire froid, Sélène.

\- Tiens le coup, murmure-t-elle. Je peux te remplacer.

\- Il en est hors de question. Mais tu n’as pas froid ?

Elle ne fait pas un geste, continue de regarder son objectif, indifférente. Le frère attend encore un peu, avant de soupirer, et il défait les boutons de sa veste, s’agrippant d’une main à la barrière pour ne pas tomber.

\- Alexandre.

Il interrompt son mouvement.

\- Je n’ai pas froid.

Il hoche la tête et referme sa veste. Inutile d’insister. 

Ils se sont déjà fait leurs au revoir au camp, à Néosalem. Au revoir à la vie d’avant, à l’insouciance de leurs années en civil et de leur entraînement banal en tant que gardes. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il peut appeler Sélène sa sœur, et non plus son petit frère. 

À quel prix, cela dit… 


	10. Inconscient

Ils se regardent froidement, autour de leurs verres. 

La salle du conseil s’est vidée. Saul est revenu, immédiatement retourné dans ses appartements sans parler à personne. Toussaint, Nathaniel, Jasper et Guillaume traquent les évadés, ce qui leur garantit de retrouver au moins la plupart de leurs Sans-Noms demain, mais à quel prix… Et le diable sait ce que font Isaure et Siegfried… Leur absence laisse aux Sages toute l’immensité d’une table de banquet pour se tenir éloignés les uns des autres. Chacun figé dans ses considérations. Chacun certain d’avoir suivi la bonne route, et que les deux autres sont idiots et inconscients de ne pas l’avoir imitée. En silence, il se jette des reproches de leurs yeux glaciaux. 

Ils sont furieux, mais la journée a été éreintante. Ils n’ont plus que faire de se disputer de vive voix.

Quelques coups à la porte les tirent de leur tension. Lucius et Diane donnent l’ordre d’entrer en même temps, et se fusillent du regard. Avec un fin sourire, Éloi se verse un nouveau verre.

\- N’allez pas vous jeter l’un sur l’autre pour une simple porte…

L’entrée d’un Éveillé en toge turquoise les réfrène de se sauter encore à la gorge. 

À la place, c’est sur lui que se jettent les regards impatients. Comme une meute de loups affamés ayant trouver une nouvelle proie. Que leur veut-il ? Un docteur, hein ? La disparition d’Octave n’a pas tardé à monter aux oreilles des chefs de la ville, et s’ils doivent à présent se coltiner les remplaçants ambitieux… Non, ils ne sont franchement pas d’humeur, et si une promotion est ce que celui-là veut, il est décidément mal tombé. Le seul point d’entente des sages de Néosalem en cet instant est que leur fureur peut se diriger sur n’importe quel malheureux.

\- Excellences, je suis désolé, il faut que je vous dérange sur un sujet…

\- Venez-en aux faits, assène Lucius.

L’autre ne perd pas sa contenance, et enchaîne, les yeux vissés au sol :

\- Nous avons un problème avec le Maître des Jeux.

Un regard rapide s’échange entre les trois sages. Lucius reprend la parole, bien moins impatient que la seconde d’avant :

\- Il est mort ?

\- Non. C’est tout le problème. Il est sans connaissance, mais je… Enfin, vous feriez mieux de venir voir par vous-même.

C’est un pari risqué de penser que les sages se soucient du sort d’un simple fonctionnaire de leur ville, et pourtant, leur expression empreinte de choc parle d’elle-même. Qu’un Magister soit blessé, c’est le sort habituel. Qu’un Éveillé le soit, maladresse de la plèbe. Qu’un esclave le soit, bah ! Est-ce vraiment une surprise ? Mais qu’un Éclaireur en charge du bon fonctionnement de la ville le soit ? Et non moins que le Maître des Jeux, une figure connue, aimée du peuple, hors de portée de tous, absolument intouchable ? Ça sonne beaucoup trop familièrement.

Comme pour le confirmer, les trois chaises grincent simultanément. Sans un bruit, le docteur tourne les talons pour les conduire vers l’étage des soins. Il se triture les phalanges, nerveux, et quand Diane l’interpelle sèchement, il est pris d’un sursaut :

\- Expliquez-nous.

\- Eh bien, je, j’ai demandé à un assistant de me montrer une rediffusion de l’instant où… où Saul s’est débarrassé de Leila. Vous savez, il y était, mais dans la panique de la révolte, on a dû le ramener ici un peu rapidement. Et…

Ils arrivent devant la salle, et le docteur s’interrompt. Il les regarde tour à tour, peiné ; 

\- E-et quoi ? marmonne Éloi.

Pour toute réponse, le médecin ouvre la porte.

C’est une chambre étroite, qui laisse tout juste la place à un lit, un bureau et une table sur laquelle s’alignent des produits médicaux. Allongé sur le lit, le Maître des Jeux regarde le plafond. Les sages rentrent l’un après l’autre, et font leur possible pour trouver une place dans ce huis-clos étouffant ; le docteur entre à sa suite, et referme derrière eux, alors que Lucius approche le lit.

\- George ? dit-il.

Le front du Maître des Jeux présente une cicatrice recousue proprement, mais bien visible, et une poche de glace est appuyée sur son bras, mais ce sont surtout ses yeux qui arrachent un frisson aux sages. Ils sont grand ouverts, fixés sur le plafond, dans une expression vide.

\- Que… ? balbutie Diane.

\- Il ne parle pas, murmure le doc. Je crois qu’il… qu’il ne voit pas non plus. Je ne sais même pas s’il est avec nous. Vous voyez, cette cicatrice ? L’éclat qui s’y est logé s’y trouve encore. Il est possible qu’il ait atteint… des parties de son cerveau.

\- Mais il portait un casque, proteste doucement Éloi. 

\- Son visage n’était pas protégé. 

Lucius blottit son visage dans ses mains. La stupéfaction se peint sur les traits des deux autres, et ils sont incapables d’un mot, tandis que le médecin se tourne vers eux, poussant un soupir : 

\- Il… Il fallait que je vous demande ce qu’on doit faire pour lui, à présent.


	11. Chambre blanche

Quand ils rentrent au palais, Photis rit comme une enfant, dans une joyeuse fatigue. Bilel peine à l’imiter, mais y met du cœur, pour ne pas faire croire à son amie que la journée ne lui a pas plu. 

\- Allons, chut, on approche du palais, sourit-elle. Il vaudrait mieux ne pas tout gâcher maintenant.

\- Aha, v-vous pensez qu’on aurait remarqué notre absence ?

\- Certainement pas !

Il s’esclaffe, poliment. Lui qui a eu tant de fou rires toute la journée se retrouve à forcer sur son amusement apparent. Peut-être a-t-il tout bonnement épuisé son énergie… ? Il ne se sent pas tout à fait bien ; son esprit est dans un décalage étrange, déplaisant. Sans doute la fatigue. Ou peut-être a-t-il simplement trop respiré d’air sucré, aujourd’hui. C’est ça, il a vu trop de merveilles, trop souri. Tout ça lui est monté à la tête, ne lui laissant qu’une espèce de vertige à la fin de la journée. Il aurait dû y aller plus doucement ! Il aurait dû prendre les choses pas à pas, voilà ce qui arrive quand on veut absolument avoir tout, tout de suite.

Mais ce gentil sermon qu’il s’adresse ne sonne pas authentique.

\- Voilà, sain et sauf, ponctue l’émissaire avec un salut poli, en s’arrêtant devant les appartements de Bilel. Bonne nuit ? Je cours dormir avant qu’on me surprenne dans les couloirs à vingt-trois heures…

\- Bonne nuit, Photis ! s’amuse-t-il. Dormez bien.

\- Vous de même !

Dès que la porte de ses appartements se ferme, son visage radieux en fait de même. 

Il a encore le goût délicieux des churros sur les lèvres, et dans les mains ces espèces de petites peluches qu’ils ont cueillies dans les machines. Il va les poser sur son bureau, regarde l’ourson et le chat replié sur lui-même, et se demande pourquoi il a été aussi bêtement joyeux, quand l’émissaire de la ville les a attrapées pour lui.

Il va s’allonger sur son lit, dos dressé contre les oreillers. Il est bien tard, mais il ne ressent aucune fatigue, aucune envie de dormir maintenant. Son cerveau semble le vouloir le maintenir là, dans ce sentiment de fatigue et de vide étrange. Il a déjà bien assez dormi comme ça.

_Oh non, ne t’aventure pas sur ce genre de suj…_

Il revoit les visages des autres. Très nettement. Ça ne fait pas si longtemps, malgré la brume des cinquante ans qui ont passé, et c’est tout juste un mois plus tôt que la Ligue pleine de vie retentissait de rires semblables à ceux qu’il a entendus aujourd’hui. L’amitié franche et les taquineries de Photis ressemble à ceux d’Augustin. De Nicolas.

_« Bon, alors l’ancêtre, c’est quand que tu te trouves une donzelle ?_

_Ou un donzeau ?_

_Un donzeau ?_

_Ça existe comme mot ? »_

Il a un pauvre sourire. Aussi pauvre que celui adressé à Photis plus tôt.

Et l’état de la Ligue, quand on l’a réveillé de sa chambre blanche… Oh, l’état de la capitale même… Comment ? C’était le centre des plus grandes recherches, des génies les plus incroyables que connaissaient les Limbes. Des personnes fortes, franches, merveilleuses. Ses amis. L’Impératrice à laquelle il était rattaché, qu’il admirait plus que tout. Les rues, les canaux, le parc à la fontaine, les animaux… 

Une mausolée géante, aujourd’hui. 

_Arrête. Arrête d’y penser._

Comment… autant de choses peuvent-elles faire aussi peu de sens ? Est-il le seul, dans cette misère, à trembler pour les alkitans ? Ne reste-t-il personne de la capitale pour la regretter ?

_Bilel, punten lirén._

Il respire brusquement. Son visage est une grimace, un chiffon tordu dont il n’arrive pas à tirer la moindre goutte de sanglot.

Il veut pleurer. Il veut sortir toutes ces horreurs de son esprit, quitter cet état de choc. Apaiser ça, dormir, voir demain, à qui se confier à cette heure ?!

Mais tous les efforts que fait son esprit à lui imposer des images, des couleurs, l’autrefois d’il y a si peu et qu’il ne reverra plus jamais… jamais… Jamais. Tout est disparu. Toute sa vie est partie en fumée. Malgré tous ces efforts, il ne peut pas pleurer.

Le changement a été si violent qu’il en reste seulement pétrifié.


	12. "Ne bouge pas"

Les ruines d’Alkita sont un lieu d’exploration sans limites. Si certains ravages ont rendu des rues et des bâtiments entiers tout à fait impraticables, ce n’est pas le cas de la lande qui l’entoure. Des centaines et des centaines de mètres d’herbe intacte, à peine jaunie par l’arrivée de l’été, qui semble avoir été la témoin indifférente des batailles et des trahisons ayant eu lieu au sein de l’ancienne capitale.

Siegfried marche prudemment, attentif aux alentours. Ses sens s’intriguent sur le moindre détail, sur les brindilles piétinées et les armes cassées traînant dans les parages. Isaure est près de lui, son arc en travers de l’épaule ; elle triture les plumes de ses flèches, une moue aux lèvres. Quand il lui offre de prendre un peu du thé de son dewar, elle décline d’un hochement de tête.

L’exploration de ruines doit être le type de mission qu’elle abhorre le plus ; elle préfère, de loin, l’action des champs de bataille et les périls des zones ravagées par les Dernières Familles, plutôt que l’exploration barbante des ruines de guerres civiles. Son ami lui jette un regard tendrement amusé, et elle réplique en fronçant les sourcils, ennuyée :

\- Quoi ?

\- Fais au moins semblant. Toussaint pourrait nous regarder.

Le camp est à un kilomètre, perché près d’un monticule qui sert de zone d’observation. Ils sont peut-être scrutés au moyen de jumelles ou d’une longue-vue, en cet instant.

\- Tu pense que ça, Toussaint le r’garde ? grommelle-t-elle.

Elle jette un rapide doigt d’honneur par-dessus son épaule, en direction des observateurs potentiels. Siegfried sursaute et lui baisse précipitamment le bras :

\- Isaure, enfin !

\- Ça va, Sieg, ils vont pas me déclasser pour insubordination, j’le fais, leur putain de boulot. Je ne sais même pas ce que je fous ici. El-Behdeh ferait du bien meilleur travail.

\- El-Behdeh en fera, quand nous lui aurons fourni un rapport très détaillé sur notre visite du lieu, réplique-t-il, avant de s’offrir une gorgée de thé. Si tu y tiens, nous pouvons nous séparer, c’est la meilleure alternative que je puisse te proposer.

\- Bonne idée. Ça ira plus vite. Je prends à gauche et toi à droite. C’est parti.

Elle part en traînant les pieds, et Siegfried soupire. Il range son dewar et commence donc à quadriller la zone minutieusement.

Après plusieurs mètres, il distingue une formation étrange sur le sol. L’herbe n’y est pas pareille, comme si la terre avait été légèrement retournée. Un bunker de la Ligue ? Il observe soigneusement le mètre carré qui cerne cette légère irrégularité, mais l’examen ne lui laisse pas penser à quoi que ce soit d’aussi grand. À vrai dire, c’est plutôt semblable à… 

Oh, non.

Le Magister retourne sur ses pas, pris de panique, et appelle Isaure. Il marche vite, mais prudemment, trop lentement encore pour la frayeur qui s’est emparée de son esprit. 

\- ISAURE ! ISAURE, OU QUE TU SOIS, NE BOUGE PLUS !

Un seul faux mouvement pourrait lui poser un sérieux problème, mais il fait au plus vite, et quand il voit au loin Isaure debout, pétrifiée, le regard fixé sur l’une de ses jambes, il sait. Il sait qu’il est trop tard. Son cœur bat la chamade, et il s’approche lentement d’elle, l’appelant d’une voix plus douce :

\- I… Isaure… ?

La bouche de son amie est un trait figé. Elle lève les yeux vers lui, le souffle précipité, et semble presque au bord des larmes. Elle entrouvre les lèvres, essaie de dire quelque chose, mais ses dents se resserrent.

Les alkitans ont posé des mines, et son pied a appuyé sur l’une d’elles.

\- Isaure, écoute-moi. Tout va bien. T-tu te débrouille comme une cheffe. Je vais chercher les autres, tout de suite, j’arrive.

\- S… ieg…

\- N-non, ne parle pas. Ne bouge pas, hein ?

\- On… on a pas de poste de déminage.

\- Toussaint a de l’expérience, là-dessus, ne t’inquiète pas. J’arrive. Je me dépê-

\- Non, reste.

Il s’est éloigné de plusieurs pas, et se retourne vers elle. Une sueur glacée lui traverse le corps. Il ne comprend pas ce qu’il se passe, il faut qu’il s’en aille vite, mais il ne peut pas décemment la laisser seule, au bord de la mort.

\- Isaure, il faut que je m’en aille. Je reviens au plus vite.

Malgré la terreur, elle semble réfléchir à toute vitesse. Un sourire tremblant franchit ses lèvres, et elle le regarde doucement, avec tendresse :

\- O-ouais. Fais ça. Fonce.

Il lui adresse un dernier regard, puis tourne les talons. 

Il évite prudemment les sillons retournés, et se met à grimper la colline ; il ne semble pas y avoir d’irrégularités dans ces pentes, c’est déjà ça. Toussaint se hâte vers lui pour l’accueillir :

\- Que se passe-t-il, Siegfried ?

\- Il y a des mines. Tout un champ. Isaure a mar…

Sa parole est coupée par un bruit d’explosion au loin.


	13. Adrénaline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'OC original étant un tortionnaire, énorme TW de tortures graphiques pour ce chapitre-là. Il n'y a aucune obligation de le lire. PEGI 16

La pièce a été, pour remplir sa demande, divisée en deux parts. De son côté, une table sur laquelle il a aligné ses instruments soigneusement astiqués, en attendant le signal de commencer, ainsi qu’une petite fournaise dans laquelle crépite la pince qu’il y a placée. Et bien sûr, l’un des soldats d’Achille, enchaîné au mur, qui pour l’instant dort encore – mais il ne tardera pas à se réveiller.

De l’autre côté, occupant une bonne moitié de la pièce, une cellule solide dans laquelle Achille et l’autre de ses soldats émergent doucement de leur sommeil artificiel. Une masse a été placée au pied du Magister. Voyant ça, et voyant son soldat ouvrir les yeux, égaré, l’Éclaireur craque ses phalanges, se secoue les mains, prêt à commencer.

\- Qu… qu’est-ce que… ?

Achille s’interrompt immédiatement, et s’empare de la masse. Parfait, il est déjà dans son rôle. Les yeux de Vladimir se plissent au premier coup qu’il assène sur la porte, et il suit le mouvement de l’arme, qui se lève et s’écrase, produisant un raclement de ferraille. Ça en réveille ses deux amis, qui se mettent à geindre sous leurs lèvres scellées.

\- C’est presque l’idée, Achille, murmure Vladimir, amusé.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu me veux, cette fois ? réplique durement le Magister.

\- Eh bien, tu es sur la bonne voie, je veux que tu soulève cette masse.

Il va ramasser la pince – celle-ci est suffisamment brûlante pour l’usage qu’il lui réserve. Il voit du coin de l’œil que la posture d’Achille se crispe :

\- Vladimir, qu’est-ce que tu cherche à faire ? Quelle information tu veux ?

\- Mais quelle impatience, rit doucement l’interpellé. J’en ai simplement assez de te laisser de côté pendant que je travaille. Il faut que tu y mettes un peu du tien aussi.

Il se relève et examine son arme, puis tourne les talons et approche le soldat enchaîné au mur. Les trois prisonniers font silence.

\- Alors voilà ce qu’on va faire, Achille, reprend-il. On participe ensemble à un jeu. Je vais trifouiller un peu ton petit protégé avec ma petite pince.

\- N-non, non ne fais pas ç… !

\- A moins que, l’interrompt Vladimir, tu ne sois gentil. Je t’ai offert une arme, tu as toute liberté de l’utiliser. Mes règles sont simples. Si tu brises les deux genoux et les deux coudes de ton camarade de cellule, je vous laisserai tranquille un jour. Un jour entier de répit. Allez, je commence.

Ce n’est pas du jeu, peut-être, mais il a du mal à se réfréner. Déjà sa main agrippe le pied que le soldat essaie de dégager, alors que l’information doit peiner à monter au cerveau d’Achille. Il resserre sa poigne, secoue doucement la tête pour signifier à son nouvel ami qu’il est inutile de se débattre.

\- _A-arrête, Vladimir !_ Vladimir, écoute-moi, je peux te donner ce que tu veux, demande-le-moi simplement !

Il sourit pensivement, mais ignore le Magister. Les bruits rauques que le soldat terrifié produit sont étouffés par son bâillon de fil métallique et par les cris de son chef. La pince s’approche de son gros orteil, et se referme sur l’ongle.

\- VLADIMIR !

Les supplications muettes se transforment en hurlements, quand Vladimir tire d’un coup sec et l’arrache, entraînant des morceaux de chair avec. Le cratère rouge se met immédiatement à saigner, et Vladimir laisse tomber l’ongle pris pour déposer un pan de métal ardent dessus. Les pieds balaient l’air, le soldat gémit et sanglote, et des claquements retentissent, derrière. La masse s’abat et s’abat vainement sur la porte. Vladimir relève le regard, indisposé ; son cœur bat plus vite, mais l’impatience le gagne, à voir l’autre s’entêter :

\- Achille, mon doux, crois-tu vraiment que je t’aurais laissé les moyens de t’évader ? rit-il, incrédule. Cette masse ne cassera pas de métal. Oh, d’ailleurs, avant que je ne te prenne à faire des bêtises…

Il referme la pince sur l’oreille de son prisonnier, lui tirant un son étranglé, suivi de hurlements de goret. Achille crie le nom du garçon, et Vladimir écoute les chuintements de la peau fondant sous l’emprise du feu. Il parle d’une voix forte, s’assurant de se faire écouter :

\- Ton ami que j’ai là prendra pour vous, si tu tente de tuer ton soldat et de t’évader. Je te garantis qu’il priera pour avoir la mort dernière. Tu ne le reverras jamais.

Son regard se braque dans celui d’Achille, et pendant plusieurs secondes, ils se contemplent. L’horreur dans les traits du Magister, la tendresse dans ceux de l’Éclaireur. Le cœur de Vladimir est pris d’un bond. Achille essaie encore d’être cohérent. Il a encore peur pour eux, et est encore paralysé, incapable d’opter pour une solution qui pourrait détruire l’un ou l’autre de ses compagnons.

Bien. Il aura encore, pendant un long moment, quelque chose à en faire.

Vladimir s’agenouille. Le soldat agite les lèvres, essaie de lui parler. De le supplier, sans doute. Mais il y a longtemps que les suppliques de simples gardes ne lui font plus rien de particulier.

Son goût s’est raffiné, depuis le temps.

\- Quatre os. Ce ne sont que quatre coups, Achille, tu nous fais un pauvre choix stratégique.

Il arrache un nouvel ongle au garçon. Il en déchirerait presque la suture de sa bouche, à force de crier. Le Magister hurle, de rage, d’horreur. Oh, il le déchirerait de ses mains, si Vladimir lui en laissait l’occasion, s’il le tenait à sa merci. Il ne lui ferait même pas le tiers de ce que le tortionnaire accomplit soigneusement. Non, il l’assaillerait rudement, et c’en serait presque immédiatement fini de lui.

Il a encore beaucoup à apprendre. Mais l’image en fait presque rougir Vladimir.

\- Si tu y réfléchis bien, ton autre ami a beaucoup d’ongles à sa disposition. Beaucoup de…

Sa main agrippe l’index du soldat, et le tord brusquement en arrière. Le craquement est parfait.

\- … phalanges, aussi. Et des dents…

\- Je t'en supplie...

\- Moins de paroles et plus d’actes, Achille.

Il n’attend que l’instant où le Magister cédera à son exigence.

Qui sait combien d’heures, de jours, de semaines ça prendra…


	14. Baigné de larmes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suite du chapitre "Inconscient"

\- Vous voulez peut-être que j’avertisse les autres médecins ?

\- Oui, faites ça, je vous prie, réplique-t-il froidement.

\- Combien de temps vous faudra-t-il ?

Le sage y réfléchit quelques secondes, et finit par hausser les épaules :

\- Une heure. J’aimerais que vous – vous et personne d’autre – frappiez à la porte dans une heure. Entendu ?

\- Entendu, excellence.

Le docteur l’accompagne, et lui tient la porte pour le laisser passer. L’Éclaireur s’attarde sur le seuil, observant la silhouette allongée dans le lit d’hôpital. La glace a été retirée, laissant voir un hématome jaunâtre sur son bras. 

\- Bonjour, George, murmure Lucius.

Il contourne le lit pour s’asseoir dans le fauteuil inoccupé, au chevet. Ses deux mains se posent à plat sur la couverture du livre qu’il a amené ; derrière lui, le médecin qui l’a accompagné referme la porte pour leur garantir un peu d’intimité. 

Quelques secondes passent en silence, puis le sage pousse un soupir :

\- Je… j’espère que… que ma visite n’est pas importune.

Lucius baisse les yeux sur la couverture de l’ouvrage. Il ne trouve pas quoi dire ; lorsqu’il planifiait cette visite, tout semblait bien plus facile que le silence de mort auquel il est à présent confronté. Il se redresse légèrement, et reprend avec assurance :

\- Tu… tu m’avais dit, voilà des années, que tu aimais beaucoup Molière. Je ne sais pas si tu t’en rappelle. C’est un souvenir très vieux. (Il caresse distraitement sa propre paume du bout du pouce) Nous étions dans les loges de l’arène, et tu m’avais… relativement longuement, s’amuse-t-il, parlé de théâtre. Tu mentionnais les pièces que tu souhaitais jouer, et tes passages préférés. C’était l’année suivant ton recrutement. Tu t’en souviens ?

Il lui adresse un sourire. Il est difficile de se concentrer sur le visage perdu dans le vague du Maître des Jeux ; Lucius baisse les yeux :

\- En particulier Le Bourgeois gentilhomme, si ma mémoire est bonne, poursuit-il. Et, bon, je… Je passe beaucoup de temps dans la bibliothèque du palais. Je cherchais quelque chose à lire ce soir, et enfin, je suis tombé dessus par hasard. De… de fil en aiguille, j’ai pensé à toi, je me suis dit que peut-être, un peu de compagnie, et de lecture… (Il se racle la gorge) C’est… c’est sans doute idiot, mais…

En dépit du silence et de l’isolement, il a l’impression étrange que les yeux de George sont fixés sur lui. Froidement, pleins de jugement. Qu’ils attendent une sentence, une excuse. La culpabilité doit sans doute jouer un grand rôle, là-dedans ; sans Lucius, Saul n’aurait pas acquis la capacité de le blesser aussi gravement.

Mais il n’aurait pas pu prévoir les conséquences de telles actions. Et quand bien même, c’était là son devoir.

\- Peu importe, achève-t-il.

Il tourne les pages, et tombe sur celles qu’il a marqué. Il jette un regard interrogateur, purement formel, au garçon qu’il visite :

\- Acte deux, scène quatre, c’est bien ça ? (Il prend une inspiration, et retrouve rapidement la ligne, pour lire :) _« Je vous en prie. Au reste, il faut que je vous fasse une confidence. Je suis amoureux d’une personne de grande qualité, et je souhaiterais que vous m’aidassiez à lui écrire quelque chose dans un petit billet que je veux laisser tomber à vos pieds. »_

Lire haut, et seul, implique de distinguer les personnages ; il sent ses oreilles le chauffer alors qu’il singe, avec hésitation, l’accent châtié et réfléchi du maître de philosophie. Par comparaison, il exagère volontairement la bourgeoisie parvenue de Jourdain ; voyant que personne ne vient l’interrompre, il se prête vite au jeu, surveillant du coin de l’œil le visage de George. Est-ce un sourire qu’il vient de lui voir là, ou sa seule imagination ?

Dans le doute, il continue. Il y a longtemps qu’il n’a pas parcouru le texte ; il trouve les pièces de Molière inintéressantes et sottes, et pourtant, il se surprend à rire doucement en lisant la réplique de Jourdain :

- _« Par ma foi ! Il y a plus de quarante ans que je dis de la prose sans que j’en susse rien, et je vous suis le plus obligé du monde de m’avoir appris cela. »_

Oh, et ce jeu sur la lettre… Belle marquise, vos beaux yeux me font mourir d’amour… C’est un régal, un parangon de dialogue de sourd dont Lucius se plaît à retranscrire la confusion, dans des tons bouffons et pris au dépourvus. Il doit s’interrompre pour glousser, jetant un regard d’excuse à George :

\- P-pardon, c’était… J’avais tout à fait oublié tout ça. C’est brillant. George, il faudrait absolument qu’on la lise ensemble. Je… je ne te garantis pas de… de pouvoir monter sur scène avec toi, mais…

Son sourire s’éteint. 

Le Maître des Jeux est étendu sur son lit froid, sans connaissance. Sans plus aucune conscience du monde qui l’entoure.

\- George…

Des larmes lui montent aux yeux, et coupé dans son rire, Lucius est la tragédie et la comédie à lui seul.

Il voudrait s’excuser. Il voudrait retrouver dans le visage de George ce sourire agaçant, cette folle animation et cette assurance de parvenu, il voudrait le voir rougir de colère et l’envoyer balader froidement. Il le voudrait gesticulant, bavard, piétinant, vivant. 

Mais son visage est cireux, et celui de Lucius est traversé de pleurs.


	15. Cicatrices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW vomissements, brûlures et pensées suicidaires

La sueur colle au reste de ses cheveux et le démange. Sa poitrine nue se soulève et s’abaisse péniblement, mais c’est bien son ventre et la brûlure de sa cicatrice qui le tordent de douleur ; en comparaison, la cuvette à laquelle il s’agrippe lui paraît tiède.

Le cauchemar l’a pris à la gorge au beau milieu de la nuit, et c’est au prix d’une précipitation en fouillis qu’il s’est retrouvé là, au bord du vomissement.

La douleur est ingérable. Il préférerait largement être mort. Son ventre produit des gargouillis absurdes et désagréables, alors même que la moitié de son visage est un brasier ardent, dont certains pores, bulles de lave en suspens, irritent puis éclatent. La souffrance est, alors, vive. Si son œil de ce côté le pouvait encore, il verserait une larme dont la chaleur traverserait ce cratère, ajoutant un ingrédient supplémentaire à la fournaise.

\- Pu… Putain…

Son front brûlant se colle contre la cuvette. Il ne doit pas s’éloigner, au cas où un hoquet lui ferait enfin la grâce de le délivrer et de vider son estomac. Sa tête est sur le point d’exploser, son corps est traversé de soubresauts, mais ça ne vient tout bonnement pas.

Pas moyen de s’enfuir, non plus. Pas moyen d’aller chercher une arme et de se brûler la cervelle pour cesser ce calvaire ; il ne fera pas un pas en-dehors des toilettes sans vomir ou s’effondrer, et il risquerait par trop de réveiller un camarade du camp. Depuis les semaines que son supplice dure, les autres sont passés de l’inquiétude et de la sollicitude au pur agacement, au mépris et à la froideur ; il convient donc qu’il se débrouille seul. Trouver un pistolet, dans ces conditions, est pratiquement inenvisageable. C’est lui qui serait trouvé le premier, et on l’empêchera encore de mettre son plan en application.

S’il avait su, il l’aurait exécuté plus tôt. 

Des larmes perlent du côté intact de sa figure, le rappelant à l’ordre. Son souffle est saccadé ; inspirations plus longues, expirations précipitées. Chaque fois que la transpiration colle contre sa blessure, il a l’impression de revivre l’instant où le feu a violemment dévoré sa peau et anéanti ses chairs. La douleur est minime en comparaison, mais bien présente. Le supplice d’une aiguille plutôt que d’une lame.

Entre les deux, il n’y a aucune différence fondamentale. Un mal est un mal, et ce mal devrait cesser, sans donner signe de s’interrompre.

Enfin, il le sent.

Son ventre s’est soudain tordu, et sa bouche se remplit, et éclabousse la cuvette. Les perles de sueur vibrent sur son corps, se gorgeant du froid d’un courant d’air. Il crache la moindre goutte de salive, larmes à l’oeil, pour se défaire du goût ; il surveille ses sens. Son estomac remue moins, mais il… Il vomit une nouvelle fois, sans plus s’y attendre que la première. En redressant la tête, visage tendu vers le plafond, respiration plus lente, il réalise que c’est fini. Sa cicatrice le supplicie encore, mais son ventre est vide.

Toussaint se relève prudemment et s’essuie le coin des lèvres, tirant la chasse d’eau.

Il finira bien par s’y habituer.


	16. Cloué au sol

\- DEBOUT !

Il respire trop fort, et tousse tandis que du sable lui rentre dans les narines. Son épée est à un mètre de lui, mais il est incapable de la prendre. Il lui faut toute sa concentration pour inspirer, pour faire abstraction de la douleur qui lui traverse les côtes. L’entraîneur y a shooté, pour l’encourager à se relever. Ça fait un mal de chien.

\- DEBOUT, RECRUE !

Il rassemble ses coudes sous son buste, et grimace en s’aplatissant encore au sol. Il entend des sifflets, des hurlements, mais rien n’est aussi fort que l’emportement de l’entraîneur, qui le malmène du pommeau de son épée, pour l’aiguiller.

\- Tu peux le faire, vieux ! crie quelqu’un.

Malgré les larmes qui floutent sa vision, le garçon relève péniblement la tête pour chercher le regard de celui qui vient de l’encourager. Gaspard, bien sûr, qui lui sourit. Son camarade ne cesse pas, il bat des mains, plein de certitude :

\- Relève-toi ! Allez, Ozzie, relève toi !

\- SILENCE !

L’aspirant tousse et se traîne vers sa lame. Il tend la main pour la prendre, mais l’entraîneur l’a vu et la dégage d’un coup de pied, gueulant encore l’ordre de se relever. Oswald rassemble sa volonté, et ses genoux sous son corps, pour se remettre debout. Il chancelle sitôt sur pieds, mais les applaudissements de Gaspard, les louanges des autres aspirants, sont assez pour qu’il s’exhorte à rester debout.

L’entraîneur le scrute, et Oswald recule. Il rassemble toute son imagination pour s’imaginer dans un galon en pleine tempête, la voûte de la coque basculant et rebasculant sous ses pieds. _Tout ce qui compte, c’est de rester parallèle à la ligne d’horizon, camarade,_ lui a un jour dit quelqu’un. Il secoue ses épaules et entreprend de contourner son adversaire, en posture de combat. L’entraîneur le jauge froidement. La lame d’Oswald est à ses pieds, et pour l’instant il est impensable de la récupérer. Il va falloir qu’il la prenne par un autre moyen. 

\- Tu gères, Oswald ! Montre-lui !

Il sourit, machinalement. Gaspard ricane avec certitude ; trop, étant donné sa situation. Il est facile pour n’importe quel garde en devenir de ce camp de voir le point auquel Oswald est désavantagé, le point auquel le capitaine Jasper mène la danse en cet instant ; mais ça ne l’empêche pas de redoubler d’efforts, et alors que l’instructeur ouvre la bouche pour lui gueuler un ordre, il profite de l’opportunité et plonge.

L’autre se laisse déconcerter ; il n’a pas visé le haut du corps, mais bien saisi les jambes pour le déséquilibrer, et ils chutent ensemble sur le sol. La main d’Oswald saisit le pommeau de sa lame, et il bascule, reculant à l’aide de ses jambes hors de portée de l’ennemi, pour se relever avec un peu plus de difficulté. Jasper se remet sur pieds, l’air amusé, et se jette immédiatement sur lui ; Oswald parvient à parer la première attaque, et la deuxième, mais le coup à la hanche le prend par surprise et le jette de nouveau à terre. Il s’agrippe à sa lame, s’en aidant pour se relever.

\- Mais putain, s’agace une voix dans le public, il fait quoi là, celui-là ??

Oswald s’immobilise, sonné, et cherche le perturbateur des yeux. Il ne voit pas venir la volée qui le renvoie à terre ; son dos heurte le sol, et il reste sonné.

\- Professeur, on a pas d’temps à perdre avec des minables comme ça ! Laissez-moi combattre, je vais vous montrer !

\- Ta gueule ! réplique Gaspard.

Oswald rassemble ses membres. Il a le vertige, et il se sent faible. Faiblard et abattu.

\- Toi ta gueule ! Tu vois pas ce que t’encourage ??

\- DEBOUT, ARQUANZ !

\- Huit fois debout, neuf fois à terre !

Il essaie de relever son corps, mais ses membres refusent de bouger. Il ne sait pourquoi, les mots de l’autre con dans la foule lui transpercent plus sûrement l’esprit que les coups de l’instructeur, et il est comme cloué au sol, refusant de se remettre debout.

\- ARQUANZ !

\- Oswald, lève-toi !

 _Pour quoi faire ?_ réplique froidement son esprit. _Chuter encore, devant tout le monde ? Si t’as pas les nerfs pour ça, ça ne sert à rien de poursuivre._

\- RECRUE, JE VOUS VEUX SUR PIED TOUT DE SUITE ET QUE ÇA SAUTE !

_Regarde les choses en face. Les nerfs, tu les auras jamais._

Oswald obéit, il se lève. Et court vers la sortie du camp.

Ignorant les appels, ignorant les railleries.


	17. "Reste avec moi"

Le balcon, c’est un mauvais choix stratégique. Elle l’a senti dès qu’elle est sortie et a fermé la porte derrière elle ; malgré la protection de son vêtement chaud, la chair de poule lui traverse déjà la peau des bras.

\- Betty !

Le garçon la regarde depuis l’autre côté de la vitre. Il a essayé d’ouvrir, mais elle s’est bouclée dehors, et elle a ignoré l’appel de ses yeux suppliants pour se détourner de lui. La jeune fille a les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son sweatshirt, et sans prêter la moindre attention aux paroles de son ancien ami, elle regarde furieusement la ville en contrebas, plongée dans la brume. 

Elle passerait bien la porte, le bousculerait pour sortir et aller trouver un autre appart à mille kilomètres de ce gros naze, mais ce serait vraiment pas prudent, vu à quel point les zombies ont quartier libre, en bas.

Pour autant, est-ce qu’elle va accepter ses excuses ? Non.

\- Betty, j’le pensais pas, je te jure !

\- J’men fous !

\- J-j’ai pas réfléchi, j’suis déso…

\- _Tu réfléchis jamais, Kévin !_ Jamais ! J’vais m’casser ! J’veux plus jamais te voir !

\- S’il te plaît, rentre !

\- T’as qu’à r’tourner r’garder cette série tout seul et t’fout’ de la gueule de la grosse vache ! gueule-t-elle.

\- Betty…

\- Y a pas de Betty ! J’en ai marre ! 

Elle essuie ses larmes d’un revers de manche. Elle lui a déjà dit plein de fois, tout ça, mais il s’en fiche complètement, oui ! Il arrêtera jamais d’être aussi débile, même alors qu’il y a plus qu’eux deux ! Avec un rire amer, elle songe qu’il s’est déjà sans doute foutu d’elle plein de fois au clan du Soleil. Dire qu’elle est tombée amoureuse de ce gros débile… Ah il doit bien se moquer d’elle en secret !

Elle passe sa main sur son visage. Elle sait qu’il fait pas exprès, qu’il a pris des habitudes et que c’est compliqué d’être moins bête, mais alors ? Elle a pas à supporter ça, bon sang ! S’il veut apprendre à arrêter d’être con, ce sera sans elle et puis c’est tout !

Quelques minutes passent, et elle finit par rentrer. Elle esquive Kévin, qui lui-même l’évite du regard, mal à l’aise. Elle va s’asseoir dans le canapé, et s’enroule dans la couverture. Comme ils en ont pris l’habitude, il lui fiche la paix, et elle se couche sur le côté pour calmer sa colère. Elle peste silencieusement contre ce crétin, contre sa méchanceté et ses paroles auxquelles il réfléchit jamais avant de les dire. Il est bête, c’est tout. C’est ce qui la ramène vers le calme, même si elle reste secouée. C’est pas plus de la cruauté que de la bêtise, même si elle a eu le temps de découvrir, au clan du Requin, que les deux étaient parfois des faces opposées d’une seule pièce. Elle finit par se redresser, la couverture sur les épaules, yeux baissés. 

Elle l’entend approcher, et le voit devant elle, un verre d’eau à la main. Elle le lui prend pour boire.

\- Je suis désolé, Bets.

Elle le regarde, et réplique sèchement :

\- Tu sais comment on m’appelait, dans ma primaire ?

\- N-non…

\- Betty Bouboule. Betty la grosse bouboule. C’est drôle, hein ? crache-t-elle. C’est marrant qu’j’sois grosse, et que j’cours pas aussi vite que vous ?! J’suis sûre qu’là-haut ils doivent se dire que je me suis faite bouffer parce que j’suis qu’une grosse vache !

\- Betty, j’suis sûr qu’ils pensent pas… 

Il s’interrompt alors qu’elle se lève d’un coup, des larmes aux yeux :

\- Tu crois ça ?? Mais tu te goures complètement, mon pauvre, même mes potes, ils m’ont laissé tomber ! Même Dodji et Leila et tout ça ! J’ai même pas de potes, moi, Kévin ! Tout le monde s’en fout de moi, pourquoi, parce que j’ai un corps qui va pas ?? Et toi aussi, maintenant, tu te moques de moi ! J’ai qu’à partir alors ! J’ai qu’à m’faire détraquer le cerveau par des zombies, PARCE QUE COMME ÇA AU MOINS ÇA EN FERA TOUJOURS UN QUI VOUS RATTRAPERA JAMAIS !

Elle a le visage brûlant. Ses lèvres se tordent, et elle s’effondre sur le sofa, ses épaules secouées de sanglots. 

Elle croyait en avoir fini, avec tout ça. 

Bien vite, elle sent Kévin l’étreindre et lui caresser son dos. Il tremble un peu, il lui parle maladroitement :

\- B-Betty, j… j’suis désolé, j’voulais pas t’faire de mal comme ça, j’savais pas… Et tu sais bien que c’est pas vrai. Les autres y t’aiment, ils doivent juste… Doit y avoir eu un problème, c’est tout. T’es une fille fantastique, personne te laisserait derrière. Personne. Même un gros débile comme moi.

\- Hhh…

Ses sanglots se décuplent. Il prend doucement son menton pour la regarder. Ses yeux sont suppliants :

\- S’teuplaît, Betty, faut pas qu’tu crois ça. Faut pas que t’aille te faire prendre par des zombies. J’me moquerai plus jamais des gros. J’ferai attention. J’aurais pas dû dire ça, j’ferai attention, j’te promets. Mais reste avec moi, s’il te plaît… 

Elle baisse les yeux, mais hoche la tête, et prend son copain dans ses bras.

De toute façon, elle ne voudrait pas aller où que ce soit sans lui.


	18. Cri étouffé

Le pire moment. C’est le pire moment pour ça.

\- Lucie, tout va bien. Lucie, s’il te plaît, tais-toi. Arrête.

La petite a pas le sens du danger. Ou bien elle ressent à quel point ça ne va pas autour d’elles, et ne fait que redoubler de pleurs, parce qu’elle peut pas encore faire plus ; parce que c’est tout ce que son petit corps lui permettra jamais de faire face au danger. Toutes ces réalités frappent les pensées d’Edwige une à une, ne résultant qu’en plus d’angoisse à chaque seconde. Elle tourne la tête ; les gémissements sont encore trop faibles pour qu’ils entendent, mais ce n’est plus qu’une question de secondes. La jeune fille inspire, expire, et joue avec les mèches bouclées de la petite. Ça la calme, dans ses petits moments de caprice, peut-être que… 

\- Eeeeuh… euhhh…

\- Lucie, chuchote désespérément Edwige, le petit ballon ! Le petit ballon fait plouf !

La bouche du bébé s’ouvre en grand. Edwige connaît ce genre de moment ; elle l’a expérimenté plusieurs fois depuis qu’elle s’est retrouvée avec la gamine sur les bras. C’est ce savoir qui lui donne le réflexe assez rapide de plaquer ses mains sur la bouche de Lucie avant qu’elle ne puisse hurler. 

La gamine, prise de panique, se débat et frappe en vain ; ses cris sont étouffés par les mains fermes d’Edwige, qui ne lâchent pas leur prise. L’adolescente regarde du côté des gardes ; ils n’ont même pas l’air de s’être rendus compte de quelque chose. Le bruit est trop bas. Bien. Elle maintient sa poigne enfoncée, serrant les lèvres :

\- Dégagez, chuchote-t-elle entre ses dents. Dégagez, dégagez…

Ils n’en font rien. Ils restent plantés là, ces débiles, comme s’ils avaient quoi que ce soit d’intéressant à surveiller. Bon, ils font gaffe au côté du camp, mais ils peuvent pas savoir qu’elle est là. Il faut bien qu’ils soient relevés, non ? Ou qu’ils tournent ? Pourquoi ils restent là ??

Ça la fout en rogne. Elle a marché des kilomètres, fait tout ce qu’il fallait, et maintenant, y a plus que ce camp entre elle et le point de rendez-vous. Plus que ça. D’ailleurs c’est sûr qu’ils se doutent même pas d’où sont partis les esclaves. Ils ont juste dû voir des passages ici, c’est tout, sans pouvoir les chopper. Si elle se fait attraper, ils essaieront de la faire parler. Elle est endurante, bien sûr – les cicatrices sur son dos la brûlent rien que d’y penser – mais les gens de Néosalem lui foutent la frousse. Sans parler de Saul… non, faut être réaliste, si elle passe entre les mains de Saul, ils seront tous baisés. Tout ça à cause d’un bébé qui a pas su la fermer et de deux benêts qui restent au même endroit en attend qu’y se passe quelque chose.

Elle est pas patiente, mais elle endure. Après cinq minutes, elle est récompensée. Les deux partent ; elle attend encore un peu, mais comme personne semble venir, elle peut continuer son chemin. Quand elle se tourne vers Lucie, victorieuse, elle se rend compte que la gamine a les yeux fermés. Edwige se tait, sous le choc, et la secoue doucement :

\- Lucie ?

Elle n’a pas contrôlé sa force, réalise-t-elle. La petite est fragile, et elle, toute à sa peur, elle s’est appuyée sur son nez et sa bouche dans l’espoir de la faire taire, la privant de tout oxygène. Elle vient de la tuer.

\- L-Lucie, non !

Malgré toutes ses secousses et ses cris de détresse, le bébé ne rouvre pas les paupières.


	19. Asphyxie

Il a parfois peur de l’apercevoir, du coin de l’œil, pendant qu’il travaille. Chaque fois que la porte s’ouvre, Anton est pris d’un sursaut, guettant le sourire, guettant les cheveux blonds. Guettant Saul. Il ne rencontre en général que le regard agacé d’un bibliothécaire, ou n’aperçoit que la moue indifférente de plusieurs chefs de la ville. Alors il se replonge dans son travail, rouge de honte.

La peur refuse de le lâcher. Chaque fois qu’il essaie de se persuader qu’il n’est plus à Treasure Island, qu’il n’a plus autant à redouter de Saul qu’avant, et qu’il a quelques amis ici, une partie de son cerveau, plus pragmatique, lui réplique que rien n’a changé. Qui possède encore les pouvoirs ? À qui obéit-on ? Grimperait-il les échelons, usant de son intelligence et du mérite de ses découvertes, il serait encore trop bas pour lui. Trop bas, et tout à fait à sa portée. Diane a voulu le rassurer, et n’a fait que parler en dehors du sujet. 

Il inspire, doucement, et sa poitrine se serre. Une sueur coule sur son front. Il voudrait presque pleurer. Son corps, ses pensées pressentent quelque chose qui n’arrive jamais ; il pense parfois respirer les relents d’une fumée lointaine, qui dévore une partie du bâtiment et finira par arriver jusqu’à lui. Parfois, le reflet d’une torche sur son regard fatigué le fait sursauter ; le plus souvent, il essaie de lire dans l’obscurité. C’est inutile, incohérent, ça lui abîme les yeux. Mais ça le rassure. Parce que si vient un moment où le bâtiment prend feu, aussi accidentellement que ce soit, il réduira ses chances d’être touché le premier.

Il pourra s’enfuir, quitter la ville. Demander à Diane, qui l’apprécie, la permission d’aller retrouver ses amis. Ou alors, il ne lui demandera rien. Il n’a plus de nouvelles des autres, mais qui sait. Qui sait, il pourra les retrouver lui-même. 

_Comment ?_ le raille son esprit. _Tu vas utiliser ton petit cerveau de génie pour te battre ? Tu vas éviter les Songes-creux ? Les gardes ? Les pister dans la neige ? Tu sais faire ça, toi, maintenant ?_

Non, bien sûr, mais il y a forcément une solution. Avec les portables, peut-être… s’il peut apprendre à en tracer un, ou… ou encore, corrompre un garde… demander l’aide d’Edwige… peut-être… 

_Non. Arrête d’être débile. Tu ne survivras pas une seconde hors de Néosalem._

Il prend une inspiration difficile. C’est tout comme si ses pensées l’étouffaient ; il a conscience qu’il est piégé. Piégé dans un étau qui s’est resserré avant même qu’il le réalise ; et maintenant, c’est cet instant dans les films où le héros ouvre les yeux, et se rend compte que la menace était juste derrière lui tout ce temps.

Il fait brusquement volte-face. Personne. Personne, bien sûr, sinon les travailleurs… rien d’inhabituel… Il s’essuie le front. Il ne pourra pas faire davantage de recherches aujourd'hui. Il rassemble ses livres, ses plumes et sort à pas hâtifs, tournant le regard dans toutes les directions.

Il espère en silence ne pas en croiser un en particulier.


	20. Tremblant

\- C’est l’heure.

Joachim baisse la tête. La fatigue pèse sur ses épaules, de même que les fourrures. Ça fait des heures qu’il est là, et il resterait volontiers plus que ça. Il tourne la tête, croise le regard de Chall. Les yeux pâles à eux seuls lui disent « Laisse tomber », mais il tente encore sa chance, haussant les épaules :

\- Les autres peuvent se reposer encore un peu, va. Je me sens énergique.

Cette fois, Hector soupire. L’autre peut deviner que l’excuse ne passe plus aussi bien que la première fois qu’il a demandé de rallonger son temps de veille ; d’ailleurs le garde tire une cigarette de sa poche pour l’allumer. Joachim sait ce que ça signifie. _Temps écoulé_. 

\- Jo…

Hector lui pose une main sur l’épaule. Pas le genre de chaleur dont il voudrait à cette heure, mais un peu de compassion ne fait pas de mal, alors Joachim le laisse s’accroupir à côté de lui, cherchant ses mots : 

\- Ça fait déjà deux tours. Je ne peux pas permettre plus, tu sais que s’il l’apprend il va m’incendier. Viens te mettre au chaud et laisse les autres gérer.

Il ne répond pas, et l’autre s’éloigne sans plus parler. Après un temps d’hésitation, le soldat se lève pesamment pour suivre son camarade. L’ordre était sans appel, de toute façon. Et il a raison, Achille n’aimerait pas ça

Ils croisent Alex et Narcisse, qui piétinent devant la tente. Ils forcent un sourire sur leurs traits, raillant gentiment leurs camarades :

\- Allez, les feignasses, allez vous coucher.

\- C’est ça, riposte Hector avec un rictus, congèle donc ton cerveau, il pourra toujours servir à la science.

\- Vous nous avez laissé à boire, au moins ? ricane Narcisse.

\- Va chier !

Hector s’esclaffe, et retrouve son sérieux avant de rentrer. La conversation a arraché un sourire à Joachim ; quand ils entrent, ils trouvent le reste en train de jouer aux cartes. De quoi s’attirer des remontrances :

\- Oh, dites, la cinquième compagnie, je vous emmerde pas ?

\- Bah faut bien qu’on passe le temps, plaide Gaspard, un sourire aux lèvres. Et regarde, j’ai même récupéré ma paye !

\- Dis plutôt que t’as triché…

\- Vous venez ? On vient de perdre deux joueurs...

\- Profitez-en plutôt pour dormir, bande de débiles. Le temps passera plus vite et j’entendrai moins de geignements demain.

\- Oh, excuse-nous, capitaine l’impassible !

Joachim les dépasse pour aller se vautrer dans sa couche. Il entend derrière les voix s’amenuiser. Pour respecter son sommeil ? Oh, certainement pas, pour faire des messes basses, plutôt. Il les entend bien.

\- Rien de neuf ? demande doucement Albert, pour ramener un peu de calme.

\- On attend.

La réplique d’Hector tranche fermement. Joachim ferme les yeux, et s’endort à moitié, écoutant les autres redoubler de petits rires et de cris étouffés et exagérés, marquant la victoire de l’un, le jeu impressionnant de l’autre. 

Il doit certainement avoir sombré à un moment, car quand il s’éveille, il est doucement secoué par un Alex souriant :

\- Vieux, on a une bonne nouvelle.

\- Il est revenu ? marmonne Joachim en se redressant.

\- Ouais. Euh… (Il se gratte l’arrière du crâne, nerveux) Il va falloir faire doucement.

\- Il est blessé ?

\- Non. Viens, je t’emmène le voir.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il traverse le seuil de la tente. C’est le matin ; le paysage enneigé est d’un blanc pâle éblouissant. Joachim est hérissé, encore engourdi de sommeil, et l’air frais lui fait une sacrée claque, mais c’est vite oublié quand il aperçoit Achille assis près du feu de camp. Il se précipite vers lui, et quand il le voit, le Magister a tout juste le temps de se lever avant qu’il ne soit à ses côtés. Joachim ne se jette pas dans ses bras, car les autres gardes sont là, mais il serre fermement sa main :

\- Comment est-ce que tu te sens ?

Les traits d’Achille sont tirés, un peu trop pâles, et Joachim suit le mouvement quand il se rassoit pesamment :

\- Je vais bien. La mission s’est… enfin, tu es au courant, je pense.

Il passe une main sur son visage. Celui-ci est agité de tics, et malgré l’épuisement, le Magister semble alerte, sur les nerfs. Ses membres tremblent de manière incontrôlable ; Achille suit son regard, et a un léger rire amer :

\- Ah, ça… (Il lève les mains devant ses yeux) Ça finira par se calmer. J’ai eu à gérer une situation, pour le moins… stressante.

\- Ça t’est déjà arrivé ? s’inquiète Joachim.

\- D’être confronté à ce genre de mission ? rit-il doucement.

\- Achille, s’il te plaît…

\- Non, réplique le Magister sans quitter son sourire, non. Mais je te dis, c’est une simple question de nerfs. Ça passera. Comment vas-tu ?

Joachim entreprend alors de lui parler de tout et de rien, approchant son épaule de la sienne pour partager un peu de chaleur. Achille suit ses explications, attentif, souriant ; présent. Mais en dépit de tout ça, le plus jeune perçoit, à chaque seconde, les soubresauts incontrôlés de ses muscles tremblants.


	21. Boisson empoisonnée

Nul ne peut plus prétendre à sa place. 

Il a tué la cheffe de la révolte, et le reste a fui, incapable de le défier comme Leïla l’a fait. C’est presque barbant, trop facile à son goût, mais il sait que tous ne l’aiment pas ; ça fait partie des plaisirs étranges de son rang, de l’excitation de se sentir plus puissant que le reste. Il attend, doigts croisés sur son trône incontesté, qu’un membre de la Première ou de la Deuxième Famille tente un jour de lui faire de l’ombre. Ce jour-là, il trouvera le moyen de les défaire aussi, d’être le chef ultime. Comme autrefois, à Treasure Island, il aura les Familles du Bien à sa botte. Il n’aura fait que le nécessaire pour augmenter la portée des mêmes actions. Diriger, séduire, maintenir le système.

Il fera ce qu’il faut pour ça.

Il n’a plus peur de mourir. Loin s’en faut. Mais rester absent plusieurs jours est un vrai inconvénient, dans un ordre qui a chaque jour besoin de son chef ; et ce fait, il le prend en compte. Nul besoin de se justifier, ni de s’expliquer. Tous sont ses laquais. Il a simplement exigé, après la révolte, qu’on lui amène un Sans-Nom, et personne n’a posé de question. On lui a parlé de quelqu’un, un certain Raymond, qu’on lui a vanté comme bien brave et obéissant. C’est lui qu’il reçoit ce soir ; en le voyant entrer, Saul se lève, et sourit.

Il faut parfois faire quelques honneurs à ses sujets. L’Imperator s’approche de l’esclave, comme le lion du rat ; car comme dans la fable, la petite vermine va se montrer bien utile. Il pose des mains affectueuses sur les épaules de son invité de marque. Il le voit bien tenter de garder le contrôle de son expression, pour ne pas paraître trop dégoûté, ou apeuré. Saul regarde le huit marqué au fer, sur son front. Hm… Pour cette fois, il peut laisser passer l’insolence, le pauvret est simplement abruti par la terreur. Il n’a pas besoin de son cerveau, ni de sa contenance. Il n’est pas aussi brave qu’on le vantait ; autant juger s’il est au moins docile.

\- Bienvenue. Je suis très heureux de te voir ici. Tu vas beaucoup m’aider.

Un ton chaleureux, une tape amicale sur sa joue. Raymond ne réagit pas, mais ça ne fait rien ; Saul n’a pas non plus besoin qu’il parle, de toute manière. Il s’écarte, et désigne un siège qu’à sa demande, on a fait installer à côté du sien, en bout de table.

\- Voilà pour toi. Assieds-toi.

\- Hhh… Votre Altesse, c’est trop d’honneur, je ne peux pas…

\- Mon cher Raymond, je suis l’Imperator, lui rappelle Saul avec une gentillesse amusée. Celui qui décide ce qui est trop, ou pas assez d’honneur, ici… c’est moi. Allez, sois gentil et assieds-toi. Ne me le fais pas répéter.

C’est là sa dernière chance.

Une flaque. Le Sans-Nom a le front en sueur, devinant déjà son malheur, mais au léger signe de tête de Saul, répondant à son exigence comme le parapente et le tank autrefois, les jambes du garçon se mettent à se mouvoir par magie. Il plie, frémissant dans ses bottes trouées. Les halètements terrifiés sont une musique glorieuse – le chant de son pouvoir. Quand il s’assoit, Saul fait signe vers un autre esclave, et tapote affectueusement l’épaule de son nouvel ami :

\- Dis-moi, quels genre de repas consommes-tu ?

L’autre se tord les mains, mais s’arrache vite une réponse. Bien.

\- De… des pois, votre Altesse. Du pain, des pois.

\- Et qu’est-ce que tu bois ?

\- De l’eau.

\- Hm. Maintenant, ce n’est plus digne de toi. Tu sais pourquoi ?

Il ouvre et ferme la bouche. Saul peut deviner toute la peur qu’il ressent, la crainte de faire un geste ; le garçon tremble, se passe la langue sur les lèvres, tentant vainement de parler. Finalement, il secoue la tête.

\- Parce que tu es une pièce importante de mon travail, maintenant, Raymond.

\- A… Ah… ?

\- Eh oui ! Et en cette qualité, tu pourras prendre un peu de tous mes plats avant moi. Et boire un peu de toutes mes boissons. De l’eau, des jus, cocktails, liqueurs, des sodas et des vins ! Est-ce que ce n’est pas magnifique ?

L’autre acquiesce précipitamment, comme pour donner autant d’enthousiaste à son geste que Saul en a dans la voix. C’est bien visible, qu’il est affolé, mais peut importe à Saul. Il n’a pas non plus besoin d’un serviteur discret.

À partir de là, Raymond est à ses côtés tous les soirs. Il baisse les yeux devant ses excellences, se contentant de prendre la faible portion qu’on lui offre chaque jour. Et, bien sûr, il boit.

C’est un grand honneur que lui fait l’Imperator, c’est vrai.

Le jour où un imprudent tentera sa chance, Raymond avalera à sa place le poison qui lui sera destiné.


	22. Hallucination

Ça fait plusieurs jours maintenant qu’elle se réveille avec des nausées.

À peine sortie du lit, alors que ses pieds nus rencontrent le parquet, elle a des vertiges et envie de vomir. Elle rejoint la cuisine d’un pas pesant, attrape quelques glaçons et les serre dans ses paumes pour les faire fondre un peu, avant de se les passer sur les tempes. Après ça, elle fait le tour de la maison, regarde comment les plantes se portent, et commence à faire le repas. Pendant que ça cuit, elle s’occupe de ses téléphones. 

Zéphyr la suit où qu’elle aille. Elle ne lui parle pas.

C’est un peu le malaise.

Elle sait ce qui a commencé tout ça – les migraines, le gros silence et cette espèce d’angoisse qui lui agrippe le col dès qu’elle sort de chez eux. Y a quelques jours, alors qu’elle était sur ses fichiers, Zéphyr est venu en courant la prévenir qu’il avait vu des vagues bizarres. Elle a attrapé son fusil et, sans poser de question, l’a suivi jusqu’à où il l’a guidé. 

À plusieurs mètres de la berge, quelque chose causait des remous dans l’eau. Son frère lui a dit qu’il partait chercher les jumelles, la laissant plisser les yeux pour tenter d’apercevoir la bizarrerie. La peur lui a agrippé le ventre – elle se demandait si une créature marine géante se serait pas faite repousser par les flots, ou pire. Qui sait ce qu’il se passe, après tout, hein… ? D’abord, les adultes disparaissent, et maintenant, quoi ? Un cataclysme ? La fin du monde ? Zéphyr est revenu après plusieurs minutes, et elle a seulement pu tendre le bras pour attraper les jumelles, et tenter de voir la source de sa terreur.

La chose était verte, de forme rectangulaire. En poussant son examen, Annette a entrouvert la bouche, incapable de laisser échapper un son. Elle a voulu être sûre, avant de tirer des conclusions, mais en apercevant une roue dans cet ensemble, des vitres, des formes derrière, elle ne pouvait être que certaine :

\- Zeph, je crois que c’est un bus.

\- Un bus ? Oh bon sang…

Elle a écarté les jumelles de sa vue, incapable d’y croire. La tête lui tournait.

\- Y a des gens dedans…

\- Hein ? Mais ils doivent se noyer, faut qu’on aille leur porter secours, Z’Annette !

\- J’suis pas sûre…

\- Non, non, y a pas l’temps, hein ! Faut qu’on s’dépêche !

Quand il a une idée en tête, Zéphyr ne recule devant rien, et elle n’a pu que le suivre à la hâte pour ne pas se laisser distancer. Il ne fallait pas se séparer ; elle l’a aidé à mettre en marche le bateau avec lequel ils ont déjà tenté plusieurs expéditions, et ils ont foncé vers le véhicule noyé. 

C’est en approchant qu’ils ont aperçu les zombies.

Maintenant, il n’y a plus rien. 

La journée file, laissant Annette dans une grande fatigue, et quand vient le soir, elle s’assoit à table, et Zéphyr parle sans cesser, à côté. Elle a la tête dans la main. Ça a commencé il y a deux jours. Le but, c’était une semaine avant, et lui, deux jours… Elle se regarde les mains. Rien ne semble réel. Tout autour d’elle, depuis cet épisode, est une hallucination dont elle ne peut plus se défaire. 

\- T’vois, c’est p’têt point ainsi raffiné que ceusse qu’on fait sur Paris, mais ça passe bien, tu pense pas ?

\- Zeph, tais-toi, grommelle-t-elle.

Son cœur se serre. Elle est en colère, elle voudrait arrêter cette comédie immédiatement. Elle est désolée, aussi, et le souvenir d’un vieux chagrin vient lui tordre les lèvres. Elle a parlé avant de penser, et ça tire un air d’incompréhension blessée à son frère. 

\- Ben, Z’Annette…

\- J’ai… j’ai vraiment besoin d’être tranquille, pour l’instant… Tu veux bien ?

Il prend un gentil sourire inquiet. Il ne s’en va pas, mais il ne dit plus rien, se contentant de piquer dans son assiette. Il a vraiment l’air de vouloir parler ; il se retient plusieurs minutes encore avant d’aborder le sujet :

\- Je t’ennuie, c’est ça ?

\- Non… non, c’est pas ça, Zeph. J’suis juste…

Elle se passe une main sur le visage, et se lève pour aller à la fenêtre. Elle tire le rideau et observe l’extérieur. Il fait nuit noire, seule l’éclairage de la maison fournit assez de lumière pour percevoir quelques pieds d’herbe. Le reste est happé dans l’obscurité. Elle a son fusil sous le bras, et après avoir jaugé tous les coins bien attentivement, elle le redresse brusquement contre sa poitrine pour vérifier que les deux balles soient bien dans le magasin. Des spasmes de colère s’emparent de ses gestes, et l’arme claque à deux reprises avant de se refermer.

Zéphyr est toujours là quand elle tourne la tête vers lui. Il semble chercher à voir ce qu’elle guettait, par-dessus son épaule, mais elle soupire et lui bloque la vue. 

Il faudra un jour qu’elle cesse toute cette mascarade. Pour l’instant, c’est trop inconcevable pour qu’elle s’attarde sur l’idée, mais il suffirait qu’elle aille vers lui, qu’elle essaye de lui poser une main sur les épaules. Qu’elle le regarde bien, pour trouver quelle vérité il lui faudra admettre. 

Au fond, elle pressent bien qu’il n’a rien à faire ici.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a dehors ? demande-t-il, la tirant de ses pensées.

\- Rien. RAS.

\- Non, écoute. Il y a des gens.

Elle pense à l’engueuler, mais par prudence, elle obéit à l’ordre. Rien ne lui parvient, le souffle du vent, les flots, les craquements du bois… jusqu’à ce qu’un bruit de moteur, que des roues écrasant le gravier, se fassent entendre. Elle jette un regard abasourdi à son frère, s’empare de son fusil et sort voir.

Là, c’est un cauchemar.

La silhouette géante, au loin, le rectangle dont les phares sont deux yeux ouverts sur la nuit, c’est ce foutu bus, encore. La source de ses problèmes, la source de ses cauchemars. Annette s’agrippe à son arme comme à une bouée. Elle est terrifiée.

La première fois qu’il est passé, il a tout ruiné ici. Il ne fait aucun doute qu’il est venu achever le travail. Ses doigts se resserrent sur le métal chauffé par la moiteur de ses mains, et sans peur, jetant ses longues tresses en arrière, elle marche à la rencontre de cet ennemi.

Elle ne les laissera pas approcher, ni lui faire de mal.

Après tout, ils ont déjà emporté Zéphyr.

COMMENTAIRES


	23. Hémorragie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suite du chapitre Hallucination

Ils attendent, dans un silence tendu. Du coin de l’oeil, Yvan rencontre le regard de Jonathan, et un même sourire s’affiche sur leurs traits à la pause dramatique. D’un même élan, au signal, ils agitent leurs têtes et chantent le refrain :

- _Béby aiiille donte nid dolorBillz tou hav feun tounaïte !_

\- _I LOVE TRUC TRUC !_

- _Béby aiiille donte nid dolorBillz tou hav feun tounaïte !_ s’égosille Jonathan, alors qu’Yvan se marre, se tournant vers Lex :

\- Cheap thrills ! I love cheap thrills, c’est ça que ça dit !

\- _I love cheap thrills !_ répète le gosse

\- C’est marqué là, ajoute-t-il, indiquant l’écran du lecteur de son moignon. Haha, très drôle, j’ai pas de doigt.

\- Vas-y, augmente !

\- T’es fou, toi ? On va avoir la police aux trousses après.

\- Les zombies, plutôt, souligne Jonathan.

\- Oui, c’est ça, les zombies…

La phrase s’éteint sur ses lèvres, en même temps que son sourire. Il regarde bien en face, s’assurant qu’il a bien vu.

\- Jonathan, baisse s’il te plaît.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

Il s’exécute, alors que, derrière, Lex s’avance un peu pour voir ce qui a capté l’attention du brun. Des lueurs, au loin, indiquent un village habité. Au moins par une personne. 

\- Accélère, accélère, commande Jonathan.

\- Vous pensez que c’est Ajza et Zoé ? chuchote Lex.

\- On va bien voir.

Jonathan fouille l’atlas, ses doigts traçant le chemin qu’ils ont fait jusqu’à présent.

\- C’est ça, Moulin Vallon ?

\- Ben tu disais qu’on était pas loin, alors…

\- Woah, le bol, eh ! On est tombés direct dessus.

\- On dirait un genre de port, comme Kerdol, note Lex. Pourtant sur la carte c’était pas si près de la mer que ça…

\- Fais voir ?

Un bruit assourdissant, et la vitre explose. Yvan hurle, pris par surprise, et plonge sous le véhicule, appuyant sur les freins comme un dératé pour éviter le carambolage. 

\- Lex ! Jonathan ! Ça va ? crie-t-il.

\- C’était quoi, ça ? hurle Jonathan en retour. Oh merde ! MERDE, LEX !

Le cœur d’Yvan s’arrête. Il tourne la tête, et voit le gamin étendu sur le sol du bus. Il a du sang sur le ventre. 

\- _Non !_ Non, non non non, Lex ! balbutie-t-il. Lex, s-steuplaît reste avec moi !

Sans réfléchir à ce qu’il fait, il retire sa chemise pour appuyer sur la plaie. Ça saigne abondamment ; les yeux d’Yvan se remplissent de larmes, et le gamin gémit, regardant partout autour de lui :

\- Yvan, ça fait mal… 

\- J-je sais. J’suis là, je m’en occupe, je… Putain… Putain… Jonathan, qui a tiré ??

\- Une gamine, sur la route, juste devant ! Elle lève ses bras, elle a lâché son arme !

Yvan voit rouge. Il se lève d’un bond et, sans réfléchir à ce qu’il fait, fonce en-dehors du bus et trouve rapidement l’agresseuse. Son poing s’abat sur son visage, et elle chute à terre, alors qu’il hurle à plein poumons : 

\- PUTAIN, TU L’AS TUÉ !!

\- J’ai… j’voulais pas ! Attends, s’il te plaît !

\- TA GUEULE !

\- J’ai cru que vous étiez des zombies ! Crie-t-elle. J’les ai vus, dans ce foutu bus, ils ont pris mon frère !

Yvan se tait, médusé. La jeune fille se relève, se protégeant de son bras au cas où il serait pris d’une autre envie de la frapper. Elle pointe le doigt vers le bus, paniquée :

\- Je peux le soigner, ma maison est juste à côté ! Viens, s’il te plaît. J’voulais pas…

Yvan fait demi-tours à grand pas. Il s’agenouille auprès de Lex, et le soulève péniblement d’un bras ; Jonathan l’aide, précautionneux. Les cris de douleur et les pleurs du gamin les mettent au supplice, mais ils n’ont pas le choix ; quand ils arrivent au niveau de la gamine blonde, elle laisse échapper un gémissement :

\- Merde, c’est un gosse…

\- Dépêche-toi, crache Yvan.

Elle obéit sans un mot.


	24. Blessure secrète

Ils ont bien mérité un peu de repos. Certains des blessés sont assis près du feu, leurs lourds vêtements laissant à peine distinguer les bandages qu’on leur a appliqué ; si les médecins n’étaient pas si occupés, qu’est-ce qu’ils gueuleraient en voyant ça… Mais non, chaque docteur ou infirmier est actuellement trop occupé à éponger, nettoyer, panser, recoudre, et ce ne sera que bien plus tard qu’ils pourront sévèrement remonter les bretelles des imprudents qui se sont pris à sortir après leur passage dans la tente médicale.

Isaure est l’une d’entre eux, et elle sourit avec amusement tandis que Jasper lui raconte une histoire pleine d’humour gras. C’est la tradition, après ce genre de bataille agitée, pour s’aider à se détendre et à oublier la panique et les corps mutilés. Siegfried a les bras croisés, et cache son air amusé en les regardant. Il y a un fond de tendresse, dans tout ça, dans la conscience qu’ils auraient pu être bien plus mal en point. Quelques heures auparavant, il a hurlé en trouvant Guillaume recroquevillé sur le sol ; maintenant, son ami est juste là, un lourd bandage lui camouflant la moitié du visage, et comme les autres, il ne se laisse pas abattre.

\- Où est Nathaniel, d’ailleurs ? se coupe soudain Jasper. Il manque la meilleure partie, là!

\- Allons, je vais le chercher, assure Siegfried.

Alors qu’il tourne les talons, l’autre continue de se plaindre, et ne il fait pas de doute qu’il continuera à geindre de cette façon jusqu’à ce que tout son public soit réuni. Le pauvre fauconnier est parti dormir dès qu’on lui en a laissé l’occasion, et à sa place le capitaine en ferait autant, pour échapper à tous ces calembours douteux. Pauvre gars… 

\- Nathaniel, on va démarrer la veille, tu veux venir ?

Il sourit en le voyant affalé dans son lit. Il n’a pas même pris le temps de se mettre sous les couvertures… Bon, quitte à le secouer un peu, il aura fait les efforts nécessaires… Tandis qu’il se rapproche, cependant, une odeur étrange parvient aux narines de Siegfried. Un relent d’épice, ou de sang, il n’est pas certain. Sans doute rien d’inhabituel, considérant la bataille dont ils sont sortis plusieurs heures plus tôt, mais il n’a pas souvenir de l’avoir vu passer à l’infirmerie, lui… Il pose la main sur son épaule :

\- Nathaniel ?

Il ne récolte qu’un faible gémissement de douleur, et le soldat fléchit sous sa main. Siegfried s’inquiète soudain. Est-ce qu’il est blessé ? Il se permet de se pencher, examinant ses vêtements, et aperçoit une trace rouge sur son flanc.

\- Merde, non ! Nathaniel... Nathaniel, tu m’entends ??

Un souffle pénible échappe au plus jeune :

\- Ça… ça va, tout… tout va bien…

Tout dans son expression le dément. Ses traits semblent figés dans une grimace de douleur, et s’il contrôle sa respiration et ses larmes, c’est au prix d’un effort évident ; Siegfried voudrait défaire le vêtement pour vérifier l’importance de la plaie, mais la réplique de Nathaniel le paralyse :

\- Qu’est-ce qui t’est arrivé ? Comment est-ce que tu t’es fait ça ?

Ses cris ont attiré les autres ; Isaure dépasse l’entrée de la tente, alarmée : 

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

\- Il faut que tu ailles chercher Octave. Je crois que Nathaniel est blessé.

\- Non, c’est bon, je… je t’assure…

\- Laisse-moi au moins regarder, s’il te plaît.

La lieutenante transmet l’ordre en un cri, malgré l’interdiction, et s’agenouille aux côtés du capitaine, alors que Nathaniel, après une hésitation, acquiesce faiblement. Siegfried se met à la tâche, défaisant le haut de la tunique. La blessure qu’il découvre est dans un sale état ; alors qu’il recule, secoué, Isaure contemple la plaie avec des yeux écarquillés :

\- Nathaniel, bon sang, qu’est-ce qui t’a pris de nous cacher ça ??

\- Il a de la fièvre, intervient Siegfried après avoir posé sa main sur son front. C’est peut-être une infection.

\- Depuis combien de temps as-tu cette…

Ils se taisent. Ils savent depuis combien de temps ; où d’autre aurait-il pu se faire amocher autant, sinon à la bataille qu’ils ont quitté ? Siegfried se passe la main sur le visage, fait des calculs qui lui glacent le sang. Une plaie non traitée, dans un tel intervalle… il ne peut pas s’empêcher de trembler, en tournant le regard vers Isaure, alors que des pas hâtifs se font entendre au loin.

\- Joachim… s’arrache Nathaniel. Joachim allait pas bien… mais il est que… qu’Éclaireur… vous connaissez la règle, balbutie-t-il, quelle que soit l’importance de la blessure, le… le rang passe avant.

\- J’ai toujours trouvé cette clause absurde, dit Siegfried d’un ton apaisant, en lui serrant la main.

\- Mais elle reste appliquée… j’pouvais pas… il allait…

Les pans de la tente s’écartent brusquement, et Octave entre. Immédiatement, les deux Magisters se lèvent et s’écartent, lui laissant le champ libre pour agir. 

Laisser un soldat en piteux état, pour une simple règle obsolète que tous se refusent à modifier… 

Voilà bien une métaphore de ce système pourri.


	25. Humiliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW vomissements

Il a eu beau hurler et se débattre, ça n’a servi à rien. La poigne du soldat ne s’est pas desserrée, et dès qu’Éloi a voulu se défendre plus avant, le poing a frappé son visage, si violent qu’il en a presque été assommé. Pendant une bonne partie du trajet, il a été témoin de tout, sans être capable de réagir ; voyant qu’il n’était plus capable de marcher, on ne l’a pas porté comme son rang devrait le requérir. On l’a traîné au sol. Sans souci que ses vêtements remontent sur ses jambes, sans non plus souci des cailloux et de la terre s’enfonçant dans sa peau et dans ses narines, dans sa bouche ouverte.

Il reprend ses moyens, après une baffe brusque, et les éclats de rire achèvent de le réveiller. Il chancelle sur un genre d’estrade. Il est à moitié dépenaillé, et c’est en tentant de redresser les pans de sa toge tombés sur son bras, dénudant son épaule, qu’il réalise qu’on l’a menotté. Il tourne le regard vers la foule, l’implorant des yeux, mais il ne rencontre que des sourires méchants.

En tournant encore la tête, il aperçoit Saul, assis un peu plus loin, qui paraît s’ennuyer. L’Imperator appuie sa main contre sa tempe, sans lui accorder un regard ; Éloi lève des bras tremblants pour lui faire signe.

\- Majesté ! Majesté, je…

Ses paroles sont coupées par la terre qui lui embourbe la langue, et il tousse, se repliant. Sa toge ne tombe qu’un peu plus, et il gigote pour la remettre correctement, catastrophé, alors que des huées retentissent. Il essaie encore de parler, de demander ce qu’il se passe, pourquoi il est là.

\- Il sait pas parler, réagit quelqu’un.

Ça le frappe comme un poignard. Éloi essaie de se défendre, de répliquer à ce morveux – il ne peut pas se moquer de lui ! Il le fera tuer pour ça ! Bordel, il est un sage, non pas un d’eux, comment est-ce possible ? Qui l’a traîné là ??

Il ouvre la bouche, et vomit un torrent de boue plutôt qu’un torrent de paroles. Des cris écœurés lui parviennent des premiers rangs, et il se tord, humilié, alors que les autres rient, au fond. Il a l’impression qu’on lui brûle les entrailles. Tous les regards sont braqués sur lui, et personne n’oubliera jamais ce qu’il se passe en cet instant. Éloi le grand Éloi, a les vêtements n’importe comment, Éloi le grand Éloi vomit de la bouse, Éloi le grand Éloi pleure comme un bébé, oh mon Dieu, qu’il est ridicule, regardez-le !

Il tombe à genoux au moment où Saul se lève. Il est déjà secoué de sanglots, et de la morve vient se mêler à tous les miasmes écœurants qui lui coulent sur le menton. Il réalise, alors que l’Imperator monte sur l’estrade, qu’il rêve. Que c’est un cauchemar dont il ne parvient simplement pas à se tirer.

Il entend le chuintement du feu, et lève un regard stupéfait et impuissant, au moment où Saul avance le fer chauffé à blanc vers lui.

\- Allez, soupire l’Empereur, mettons fin à cette plaisanterie que vous appelez un sage.


	26. Abandonné

[Pour des raisons de développement, ce chapitre n'est pas encore disponible]


	27. Moulin-Vallon

Huit heures du matin, à Moulin-Vallon.

Le matin se lève doucement, à la fenêtre de la chambre. 

Lex ferme les yeux. Il est étendu sous des couvertures tachées de sang, une pile de bandages, de vieilles chemises et de mouchoirs brunis, rougis, noircis à son chevet. Yvan est assis auprès de lui, au bord du lit. Il le regarde en silence, sa main s’ouvrant et se refermant sur la sienne. Il a le souffle court, les pensées dans le flou. 

Il sent la présence des deux autres derrière, debout dans l’embrasure de la porte. Ça lui est insupportable de les savoir là, immobiles, à l’attendre. Il sait qu’il a un train de retard sur le présent, mais il ne peut pas détacher ses yeux du visage du gamin. Il y a encore sur ses traits la marque de ses grimaces de douleur, de ses pleurs, de sa pâleur ; mais à présent, il est bien plus paisible, allongé là. Les rayons du soleil éclairent la douceur de son visage, illuminent ses cheveux roux. Le plus vieux regarde le sol, et doucement, sa main quitte la main glacée de l’enfant.

Leurs pas craquent sur la terre et sur le gravier. Annette les précède, la bêche à la main, et s’arrête sous le pommier. Jonathan aide Yvan à maintenir l’enfant sur son dos ; lorsqu’ils s’arrêtent à côté de la fille, la voix d’Yvan claque comme un fouet :

\- Laisse-le-moi. Je vais le faire.

\- Tu n’as qu’une main.

\- Je vais le faire, répète-t-il froidement.

\- Écoute, c’est…

\- Annette, l’interrompt Jonathan, laisse-le. Aggrave pas ton cas.

Elle les regarde tour à tour, baisse les yeux et confie l’outil à Yvan. Jonathan doit récupérer Lex, et il le porte dans ses bras, comme un père portant son fils. Il n’ose pas le regarder. Il a trop pleuré, ces dernières heures, tandis qu’ils réalisaient peu à peu qu’il ne s’en sortirait pas, que leurs efforts étaient vains. Malgré lui, la chaleur des larmes traverse ses joues, et l’une d’elle tombe sur le T-shirt du petit ; il renifle, s’essuie de son épaule. Yvan tourne la tête vers lui.

\- Pardon, murmure-t-il.

\- Rentre, dit Yvan. S’teuplaît, j’ai… j’ai besoin d’être seul, là.

Jonathan sent son cœur se serrer, d’être ainsi mis à l’écart, et voudrait protester ; mais plus tôt, il a fait respecter la volonté d’Yvan à Annette. Il hoche la tête, et s’approche, indécis. Yvan l’aide, et ils le posent lentement au sol, à côté de la tombe que le garçon commence à creuser.

Il tourne les talons, et sans oser les regarder, rentre dans la maison.

Dans la cuisine, Annette est assise, la main contre la tempe. Son regard scrute la table, le vide, en fait, et elle murmure pour elle-même.

\- Je… je pensais que c’était eux, Zeph. J’pouvais pas savoir.

\- À qui est-ce que tu parles ?

Elle sursaute, et se redresse, blême :

\- Hein ? À rien, non, personne. (Elle tourne brièvement le regard dans une direction, puis reporte son attention à lui). Il… il y a besoin d’un truc ?

\- Non. Il préfère s’en occuper seul, réplique froidement Jonathan.

Elle serre le poing devant sa bouche. Ses yeux sont remplis de larmes, à elle aussi ; la gorge de Jonathan se serre, mais c’est de sa faute, à elle, merde. Il va pas lui donner de la pitié, non plus, c’est cette connasse qui a tiré sur Lex. Et maintenant, il est mort ??

\- Écoute, je savais pas, je…

\- Tu savais pas quoi ??

\- Dans ce bus, dans lequel vous étiez, s’écrie-t-elle, la dernière fois que j’en ai vu un comme ça, crois-le ou pas, mais y avait des zombies, et ils ont enlevé mon frère ! J’étais… J’étais censée savoir comment ? Hein ??

Jonathan s’immobilise, tétanisé, et elle poursuit :

\- Je sais que ça a aucun putain de sens, _je sais !_ Tu sais comment je le sais, c’est parce que je le vois encore, mon frangin, il est _là_ ! (Elle désigne la chaise, vers laquelle elle semblait regarder plus tôt). Là ! J’ai l’impression qu’il me parle encore ! Et c’était des zombies, et un putain de bus dans la mer ! Et les adultes ont disparu, e-et, et j’ai tué ce gosse, mais je deviens dingue… Je deviens dingue, c’est ça ? dit-elle doucement.

Sa voix est saisie de tremblements :

\- J’ai… j’ai pas tué un gosse ? S’il te plaît, j’ai pas… j’ai pas fait ça, j’voulais juste… Ils ont fait… Ils… Zéphyr…

Elle est secouée de sanglots, et sa tête se glisse entre ses bras.

Jonathan s’écarte et va brusquement regarder les photos, sur les commodes. Il cherche désespérément, et finit par en attraper une. Un garçon brun sourit, aux côtés d’Annette.

Un garçon qu’il reconnaît.


	28. Battu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW violence

C’est cette heure où les clients filent au compte-gouttes, en janvier, fuyant les murs glacés du bar et les rues enneigées. De huit à trois heures, rien à dire, ils sont là et l’alcool les réchauffe ; mais passée la demie, la moitié s’évaporent, se rappellent qu’ils ont autre part à vivre. L’administration de la ville coupe le chauffage vers le Nouvel-An, en prévision des excès à venir ; et c’est bien dommage, parce qu’en des temps aussi festifs, il y a du bon profit à tirer des clients emportés par l’allégresse de la saison.

Il lui reste quelques uns, bien sûr, son chiffre d’affaire comme il les appelle. Les passifs au regard creux, qu’il doit gerter systématiquement en les tirant par la manche. Il y a Oswald, aussi, qui ricane seul, front contre la table, à côté d’un client jovial qui lui raconte une histoire qu’il a cessée d’écouter depuis belle lurette. Enfin, il y en a un juste devant, un rouquin qui regarde les boissons, indécis. Lui et le voisin d’Oswald sont les seuls types un peu lucides, tout juste pompettes. Ils lui ont fait la conversation, évoquant qu’ils sont de passage en ville, qu’ils ont pas mal entendu du bar. De quoi flatter, c’est sûr.

\- Patron, l’appelle le voisin d’Oswald en riant, je pense qu’il reveut un coup !

\- Vous allez me l’abîmer, riposte Merlin, examinant son vieil ami d’un œil critique. J’pense que je vais plutôt aller le mettre au chaud, le lascar.

\- Bonne idée. On peut vous garder votre comptoir, si vous voulez.

\- Hm hm.

Merlin fronce le nez, et son regard s’attarde sur le rouquin devant lui, qui vient de faire la proposition. Il écarte les mains, l’air de lui laisser la proposition, et il a la mine la plus honnête du monde. Le tavernier cogite. C’est la première fois qu’il le voit dans son bar, celui-là, et s’il a été plutôt sympathique jusqu’à maintenant, il l’a pas encore vu payer. Pas mieux, le voisin d’Oswald, qui a passé sa soirée à payer des pintes au marin, en prenant à peine pour lui. 

Il percute enfin. Le « on » va pas. Y a un côté de connivence, alors qu’il les a pas vus se causer de la soirée, ces deux-là ; il redresse prudemment son nœud dans ses cheveux. Tant pis, Oswald restera là, il peut pas laisser la caisse sans surveillance.

\- Alors quoi, patron, tu m’fais pas confiance ? l’interpelle le rouquin.

\- J’préfère encore être sûr de pas louper d’autres clients.

\- À cette heure là ? rit l’autre. Y a personne.

\- Allez, fais pas ton prude, ajoute le voisin d’Oswald.

Merlin les regarde tour à tour, cherchant quoi répondre. Si le rouquin fait encore que preuve d’insistance, malgré quelque chose qui plaît franchement pas au tenancier dans son regard, le deuxième est plus tendu, impatient. Le poste de garde est pas si loin, mais le temps qu’il aille les prévenir, ils auront déjà volé la caisse. Il jette un œil au marin, s’efforçant de réfléchir calmement. Non, Oswald est complètement torché. Sa mâchoire se crispe quand il percute : c’est l’autre qui lui a offert ses pintes – offert, soi-disant. Il connaît le genre d’embrouille.

Il sursaute quand le bras du type en face de lui passe par-dessus le comptoir pour venir lui tapoter l’épaule.

\- Eh, ça va ! Relax, t’es tout crispé, gars.

La petite tape devient une caresse appuyée, un geste tendre et cajoleur. Merlin est immobile, mal à l’aise. Au moment où il ouvre la bouche pour parler, le rouquin prend sa chope et lui éclate sur la tête.

Sonné sur le coup, Merlin recule en titubant et heurte son étagère. Un grognement lui échappe, et il lève les bras pour se protéger d’une bouteille qui tombe en éclatant à côté de lui ; mais quand il voit que l’autre contourne le comptoir en courant, il attrape le premier récipient venu pour se défendre. Quand l’autre approche, il balaie l’air devant lui de son arme improvisée. Il y va à l’aveugle, mais parvient à heurter son épaule, et l’autre pousse un cri surpris.

\- Putain de fils de pute, tu vas voir !

Une poigne brutale tire Merlin en arrière, par les cheveux, et son dos heurte le comptoir. Il sent presque un déchirement contre son crâne, avant qu’on le lâche, et il heurte les tabourets puis le sol ; ses coudes et ses genoux le lancent violemment, mais alors qu’il se redresse, ce sont ses côtes qui hurlent lorsqu’on l’y frappe, plusieurs fois. Il hurle de douleur, appelle à l’aide. Les voix qu’il entend au-dessus de sa tête s’enflent, se renvoient des paroles qu’il ne comprend pas. Il entend le cling de sa caisse, et celui au-dessus de lui – le voisin d’Oswald – se déplace pour aller aider son camarade. 

Le tenancier agrippe le barreau d’un tabouret, proche, les larmes aux yeux, et peine à se relever. Il essaie de parler, il les voit tirer l’argent, et il vacille vers le poste téléphonique. Il décroche, compose les premiers chiffres, quand on l’attrape par le col pour le tirer en arrière ; il tente de s’agripper au combiné pour finir de composer. En vain. 

Il est plaqué au mur, et une main lui recouvre le visage et le fait heurter le mur. Il voit trente-six chandelles.

\- Lâche. _Lâche, connard !_

Deuxième coup. On tente de lui tirer quelque chose. Le téléphone, que ses mains agrippent. Il rend les armes, persuadé d’être vaincu, et on le pousse en effet à l’écart. Mais quelque chose lui enserre la gorge. Il tente de hurler, alors que des larmes lui montent aux yeux, mais le fil du téléphone coupe la circulation de ses veines, transformant ses cris en halètements étouffés. 

Son champ de vision est trouble, s’agite ; il voit le soir, à l’extérieur, il voit les lumières éteintes en face. Il sait qu’il ne sera pas sauvé à temps. 

Soudain, on le relâche, et cette fois, ses coudes n’amortissent pas sa chute.


	29. Engourdie

Elle attend sa réponse. 

De celle-ci dépend beaucoup ; et depuis bien longtemps, malgré toutes les tentatives de discussion, Pénélope n’a présenté qu’une face lugubre et froide, fermée aux possibilités. Fermée au souci des autres et à leur main tendue. Fermée à la vie. Sa tête est posée sur les genoux d’Ophélie, mais ce n’est pas elle qu’elle regarde, ni le ciel nocturne, mais bien la pierre solitaire, gravée du nom qui a tant fait couler de larmes dans cette pauvre ville. 

Celles de la cheffe des assassins, pour commencer.

Mais cette nuit, les choses sont différentes. Cette nuit, tout comme ces dernières semaines, la doyenne du clan sent que quelque chose a évolué dans son sens. Peut-être qu’elle a tort d’en attendre trop, mais ce n’est plus le temps qui presse Pénélope. Ni les autres. Ni la vie. Elle lui paraît décidée à avancer, à changer. Elle a reconnu que Nolwënn lui manquait ; il a fallu à peine quelques poussées, cette fois, pour qu’elle s’en convainque. Pour qu’elle envisage même de faire le pas dans la direction de son amie, ce pas auquel elle ne s’est jamais résolue jusqu’à maintenant.

En la sentant bouger contre elle pour se relever, Ophélie étouffe un soupir. Ce n’est peut-être pas le bon moment.

\- Bon, ok, vous avez gagné.

Il y a une dose de résignation, certainement de l’agacement, dans sa voix, mais aussi un certain espoir. Ça lui arrache un sourire ravi, qu’elle se hâte de réprimer en rictus poli :

\- Comment ça ?

Et là, Pénélope lui dit. Elle lui dit qu’elle essaiera. Elle lui dit qu’elle ne veut plus s’entêter, qu’elle parlera enfin à Nolwënn, directement, pour tirer tout ça au clair ; pour un peu, Ophélie aurait pu en pleurer, mais… non. Réprimons nos ardeurs, ne lui imposons pas plus de pression de groupe. Qu’elle y aille à son rythme. La doyenne ne peut simplement pas s’empêcher de rire, avec elle, d’entendre sa petite-fille se laisser aller à s’esclaffer aussi. 

C’est le solstice d’été. Peut-être bien qu’elles font face à un renouveau. Le jour était symbolique, pour ça ; et tandis qu’elles se lèvent, prêtes à rejoindre le reste du clan, Ophélie se laisse aller à la taquiner, récoltant des râlements pour la forme.

Tout est pour le mieux, songe-t-elle en gloussant.

Le bruit lourd qui retentit soudain autour d’elle coupe leur discussion, et Ophélie se redresse, engourdie. Le bonheur de l’instant vient de recevoir une douche froide ; elle sent son coeur s’accélérer, battant dans sa gorge, là où l’instant d’avant elle sentait un petit rire se former. Pénélope marmonne, inquiète, parle des feux d’artifice, mais Ophélie secoue la tête :

\- Ce n'était pas un feu d'artifice…

La détonation suivante les secoue, et les met en branle ; elles se précipitent en dehors du jardin, abandonnant derrière la tombe, le ciel noir, leur conversation si sereine. La vue sur laquelle elles s’arrêtent est infernale ; des flammes et de la fumée s’élèvent, du côté de la ville. La doyenne pense aux habitants de Sabbatacle, à tous ceux qu’elle ennuyait, petite, et au clan, aux plus jeunes. Ses jambes la portent jusqu’à l’escalier. Elle murmure des paroles égarées, pleines d’incompréhension.

Jusqu’au moment où un projectile lui transperce la poitrine.


	30. Rétablissement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suite du chapitre Baigné de larmes et du chapitre Inconscient

Comme tous les jours, il s’est rendu au service des soins en début de soirée, une pile de livres sous le bras et son air funèbre sur les traits.

Ça fait pratiquement un mois. Il connaît la réceptionniste par son prénom, maintenant ; elle s’appelle Autonoé, elle est « coincée ici » depuis quarante ans, à l’entendre, et passe sa vie à se plaindre d’une permission de mutation qui ne vient jamais. Il paraît qu’on la retient, que le reste du personnel ne veut pas la voir partir, mais le Sage voit bien, à les écouter échanger, que nul voudrait qu’elle reste sans le vouloir. Leurs échanges pleine de taquinerie affectueuse remplissent souvent les oreilles de Lucius, quand il va se prendre un café à la machine de l’étage. Dans ces moments-là, quelques infirmiers viennent parfois discuter avec lui, s’il a l’air d’humeur. Il aime bien Winston, celui qui lui a expliqué comment se servir du distributeur l’un des premiers jours. L’infirmier le laisse tranquille l’essentiel du temps, sans redoubler de manières ni se montrer impertinent.

Dans cet environnement, les formalités ne sont pas ce qui lui importe le plus.

Quand il arrive ce soir-là, le docteur Fred, celui qui s’occupe de George, discute avec Autonoé à l’accueil. Lucius bifurque vers la chambre sans y penser, mais se voit vite coupé dans son élan : le médecin s’avance vers lui, se tordant les mains :

\- Excellence, bonsoir. Il faut que je vous parle.

Le souffle de Lucius se bloque. Il cherche un début d’explication dans le regard du docteur Fred, alors que sa bouche s’ouvre seule pour demander :

\- Quoi ? Qu’y a-t-il, il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

\- Non, rien, s’empresse de le calmer le médecin. Suivez-moi.

Fred le conduit dans un bureau. L’espace clos a un parfum de menthe écœurant, et on y entend en permanence les bruits des machines d’impression qui fonctionnent tout autour d’eux. Ce n’est pas le meilleur lieu de travail qu’il puisse concevoir ; tandis qu’il s’assoit, Lucius se note de le faire déplacer à un endroit plus approprié le plus vite possible. Mais cette promesse est rapidement oubliée, quand l’autre entame son explication. 

On ne lui permet plus de visiter George. 

Le docteur Fred met les formes, mais c’est ce qu’il comprend, nauséeux. Un expert a pu se libérer, malgré la révolte, et les examens médicaux et les consultations entre membres du personnel soignant dépassent les visites en matière de priorité. On le tiendra bien sûr informé des progrès et des décisions, mais il ne lui sera plus possible de le voir.

Le reste des explications lui passe par-dessus la tête. Il acquiesce, murmure « Bien sûr. » et « Je comprends » de temps à autres, pour donner le change, mais il reste pétrifié et perturbé. C’est une bonne nouvelle. C’en est même une excellente, on va pouvoir aider George, après tout, mais… Il n’a même pas pu lui dire au revoir. Il n’a pas pensé qu’on puisse lui interdire de revenir – c’est pratiquement chez lui, l’hôpital, maintenant… Il y est plus souvent qu’au palais, depuis que Saul a repris ses entraînements seul, depuis que les Magisters ont repris la barque et que les Sages ont été discrètement écartés des décisions. C’est là qu’il se sent utile, capable d’accomplir un vrai devoir pour quelqu’un. Il ne savait pas que la visite précédente serait la dernière, et il n’a aucun moyen de savoir ce qu’il adviendra. Est-ce qu’ils vont décider de l’opérer ? De l’euthanasier et de lancer un Post-Mortem ? Assurément, ils le tiendront au courant, n’est-ce pas ? Ils ne peuvent certainement pas décider sans l’aval du conseil… Fred le rassure tandis qu’il l’interroge. Bien sûr, on vous rappellera.

Bonne soirée, excellence.

Il passe les semaines suivantes à la bibliothèque. Il est sur les nerfs, incapable de parcourir un chapitre jusqu’au bout ; il ne se penche même plus sur les œuvres qu’il aime. Il lit et relit la même page d’un des livres qu’il a lu à George ces dernières semaines. Des passages entiers de pièces, qui lui laissent une sensation glacée dans l’estomac. Ce n’est plus pareil, ainsi. Ce n’est pas vivant. Les textes n’ont plus l’animation que tentait de leur donner sa voix, ils ne sont plus que des mots froids et imprimés, recopiés, sans saveur et sans âme. Plus il s’efforce de les lire, plus l’angoisse l’étreint. Il repense au Maître des Jeux. Son regard planté sur le plafond. Son immobilité, rigidité presque cadavérique, il faudrait seulement que ses paupières se closent, qu’elles se closent et qu’on en finisse… mais est-ce que ce serait le tuer ? Doit-il voir un espoir dans ce sommeil éveillé ? Lucius se frotte les tempes, et réalise au regard acéré d’un des lecteurs qu’il lit à voix haute depuis plusieurs minutes.

Il n’a pas fermé l’œil de la nuit ; résultat, il s’endort en plein milieu de la journée, et ne se réveille qu’en début d’après-midi, lorsqu’on frappe à la porte de sa chambre. Ce ne sont sans doute pas Diane et Éloi, ses collègues le laissent tranquille. Eux-mêmes essuient leur chagrin en sourdine ; ils n’ont pas su en parler entre eux, comme ils n’ont rien su communiquer depuis la révolte. Lucius ignore s’il préférerait être avec eux ou s’il vaut mieux d’être seul. Quand il ouvre, il se retrouve face à Winston, et la réalisation le frappe de plein fouet.

L’opération s’est déroulée quelques heures plus tôt. George a été opéré ; on l’a tenu au courant, comme exigé, mais il était simplement trop épuisé pour bien absorber toutes les informations, et il ne comprend pas plus les mots suivant de l’infirmier :

\- Tout s’est bien passé. Il est en salle de rétablissement. Vous voulez allez le voir ?

Il acquiesce, bêtement, et le suit à pas hâtifs. Une espèce de vigueur le fait accélérer ses pas, alors même qu’il se sent vide, incapable de digérer la nouvelle. Il n’ose pas poser la question, de peur de s’être trompé, de peur d’avoir compris de travers ; de sorte qu’il ignore tout à fait à quoi s’attendre, quand on lui ouvre la porte de la chambre.

Le regard de George, morne et tourné vers la fenêtre, se reporte sur lui et s’éclaire ; et alors que le Sage se sent trembler et le rejoindre en deux enjambées, la voix claire du Maître des Jeux, celle qu’elle n’a pas entendue depuis si longtemps, s’exclame :

\- Lucius !!


	31. Etreinte

\- C’est ça, ouais, reviens jamais !

\- Bouffon !

\- Charogne !

\- J’t’emmerde !

Avec un dernier majeur pointé en direction de l’irlandais, Fiona ouvre la porte, salue Merlin d’un hoquet et sort. Le tavernier a tenté de la retenir, lui expliquant que les rues ne sont pas sûres à cette heure matinale, que la sabbatoise pourrait se faire prendre en embuscade, kidnapper… rien n’y a fait, elle déserte, et Oswald secoue la tête, étouffant un ricanement sur le comptoir. Merlin le regarde, impassible.

\- Arquanz, finit-il par dire, t’es redescendu, un peu, ou pas ?

\- Oh, l’autre, cache ta joie ! râle Oswald. Ça fait huit fois qu’tu m’d’mande, tu veux quoi, encore, que j’aille te chercher la légion d’honneur ?

Le tenancier abandonne son chiffon. De tous les moments où il lui a demandé, ça paraît encore celui où il est le plus au clair. Merlin s’avance sur le comptoir, l’air de vouloir le mettre dans la confidence :

\- Tu ne remarque pas qu’il manque quelqu’un ?

\- Fiona ? marmonne Oswald. Bah ouais, j’ai vu, elle vient d’partir – eh ! J’suis pas l’dernier des couillons quand même, j’ai des yeux !

\- Pas elle, articule le normand. Réfléchis. Elle était là plus tôt, plus vers la nuit. Concentre-toi.

Le ton impératif de Merlin le heurte mieux à ces heures que bien plus tôt. Il a mis un point d’honneur à ne plus lui servir que des boissons coupées à l’eau, malgré ses protestations indignées ; de sorte qu’il a peu à peu dessoûlé, bien malgré lui. Arquanz doit piger qu’on attend quelque chose de lui : l’effort que fait l’irlandais pour se remémorer est presque physique. Ses yeux se plissent, son visage se tend dans un air véritablement pensif.

\- La… La Ross ? marmonne-t-il.

\- Bien, soupire Merlin.

\- Elle est où ? T’étais pas parti la coucher ? Y a eu un problème ?

\- Elle était pas bourrée, explique calmement Merlin. J’pense… Non, j’suis sûr qu’un sale type a foutu un truc dans son verre.

Le visage de l’habitué blêmit, et il se lève en chancelant, manquant faire tomber son tabouret au sol :

\- Qui ?? J’vais lui péter sa sale gueule ! Il y a foutu quoi ?? Un médicament ? 

\- Oswald, Oswald, Oswald ! riposte Merlin pour se faire entendre. Il est parti ! Ça sert à rien. Mais j’ai besoin de toi pour rester avec elle. J’pense pas qu’elle se sente super bien, j’veux pas la laisser seule. Vu que vous étiez tous imbibés et que je fais pas confiance au reste pour pas la toucher, j’ai préféré attendre que tu descende.

\- Elle est où ?

\- Dans la première chambre du couloir. Viens.

Le tenancier l’entraîne rapidement en haut, et défait les sécurités. Avec une tape sur le dos, et un regard franc, il signifie à Oswald qu’il compte sur lui, puis retourne surveiller sa salle. Le marin se passe une main sur le visage, soupire, puis entre.

Il n’a pas fait un pas dans la pièce qu’il entend un bruit effrayé venir du lit. Plusieurs légers cris de détresse, bizarrement étouffés, se font entendre, et il lève les mains. Son cœur bat trop vite : putain, ils lui ont fait quoi, à la Ross ?? Il va les buter. Il va tous les buter.

\- Eh, l’anglaise, c’est juste moi. C’est Oswald. (Il se creuse la tête pour trouver de quoi se rendre familier auprès d’elle). J’jouais aux cartes avec Fiona quand on s’est connus. Et même qu’un soir, on a dû casser les vitres d’un magasin de bricolage parce qu’Eke avait d’mandé à Arnaud de s’attacher avec toi, tu t’rappelles ? C’est juste moi, tout va bien.

Il approche du lit, toujours précautionneusement. 

\- T’aime bien m’appeler « l’écossais » juste pour m’faire rager. Et moi je dis que t’es qu’une amerloque. Une fois tu m’as renversé ton kir sur la nuque juste parce que j’avais dit ça.

Il l’entend marmonner quelque chose. Il rejoint finalement son chevet :

\- Hein ? J’ai pas entendu.

\- C’était mérité…

\- … 

\- Le kir, j’veux dire.

\- Ah, ouais. Bref, euh… Merlin m’a envoyé là. J’vais juste rester m’assurer qu’ça va si c’est okay.

\- T’parles trop…

Il la voit s’écarter dans le lit pour lui faire une place. Il secoue la tête :

\- Nan, nan, mais t’inquiète, j’peux rester par terre, j’surveille juste.

\- Ça… ça va, je vais pas laisser mon preux ch’valier en manteau bleu par terre…

\- Tu diras pas ça quand ça va jaser dans le quartier.

\- T’es gay et moi aussi, dumbass.

\- Oh, bah si t’insistes.

Ily ouvre un bras, et Oswald vient s’allonger à côté d’elle. Bientôt, elle est appuyée contre sa poitrine, et il lui passe une main dans le dos. Elle arrive à plaisanter, elle arrive à parler, et maintenant qu’il est là, le connard qui a essayé de lui faire du mal peut toujours se tenir. Il fait jamais gaffe aux verres, d’habitude, eh merde. Si Merlin avait pas été là… Il se secoue hors de ces pensées ; nan, il a été là. Il a été là, la Ross va bien, et il fera attention. Ils feront tous attention. Tout ira bien.

\- Ça va, la british, j’suis là, maintenant, marmonne-t-il. J’vais pas laisser faire.

Il la sent acquiescer contre lui.

\- Sure thing… dit-elle.

\- J’déconne pas. Il peut toujours essayer, le connard, il va voir… il va voir c’qu’il va voir. On laissera plus… ça va pas s’passer comme ça.

Elle porte une main à sa tempe, le visage crispé. Il doit trop parler, et ça a pas dû lui faire beaucoup de bien, ce truc, alors il se contente de la serrer contre lui en silence.


End file.
